The Wind Flower
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Beautiful, mysterious, and unpredictable Kazehana is one of a kind. Surely such an amazing woman would never be interested in someone as ordinary as Minato? What might have been had Kazehana been his first.
1. The girl in the bar

It was the weekend before Minato would take the college entrance exam for the second time. He had spent the last years studying to the exclusion of all else. Even though he was living in Tokyo he had not gone out or enjoyed himself, he had not made any real friends, and he had not come close to finding a girlfriend. Instead he had gone to cram school and studied. He had gone home and studied. He had studied, studied, and studied some more to the exclusion of all else. On Monday all his efforts would be put to the test. Then in one week he would know if it had been all worthwhile or if he had just wasted an entire year of his life for nothing.

At the end of the last session of cram school his classmates all wanted to go out drinking to celebrate. It was a Friday and they would have the whole weekend to recover and get ready. They were his classmates and he had studied side by side with them for an entire year. Yet he couldn't call a single one of them his friend. But Minato figured there was nothing wrong with having **one** night of fun, besides after today he would not see any of them again. So why not?

XXXXXXXXXX

There were thirty people in his cram class and just about all of them decided to have this one night of fun. They wound up at a karaoke bar in downtown Tokyo. Minato grabbed a seat in the back and began drinking beers. He watched as guys went up to butcher songs as others laughed and cheered them on. He knew he wouldn't go up himself. He would stay in the background and watch the others. That seemed to describe his character pretty neatly.

He was drinking and watching the others when he noted a stir. He noticed some of the guys pointing and ogling at a newcomer. She had long black hair and this almost obscene red outfit on that was showing off her legs and a great deal of her huge breasts. He knew instantly that she had never attended his cram school. Even if she had been in a different class word about such a spectacular woman would have swiftly gotten around.

"Would anyone here buy a poor girl a drink?" She says with the cutest little pout.

Five guys immediately shout that they will and she is soon surrounded by adoring admirers who start offering her up free drinks and keep them coming. She smiles and laughs with them and they are in heaven pure and simple.

Minato watched feeling slightly jealous. But the idea of approaching her and trying to join the crowd of admirers never even crossed his mind. He was resigned to staying exactly where he was.

He was looking at her when she suddenly turned around in her seat and looked in his direction. He knew he had to be imagining it but it was as though she was looking straight at him. He knew it wasn't possible; it had to be some type of optical illusion. He was invisible to women, _especially _to beautiful women like her. No, she couldn't be looking right at him, it was impossible.

Yet, her eyes were looking into his with… interest. Then she gave him a playful wink, before turning back around to the men who were surrounding her. The whole interaction (?) had lasted just a few seconds. So why was his heart pounding so hard all of a sudden. Why did he have the very definite feeling that _something_ had just happened?

He shook his head and ordered another beer. This had to be some kind of left over high school fantasy. He was definitely not the kind of guy beautiful women suddenly noticed in bars. She was obviously a regular in this place having a little bit of fun with some desperate horny boys. If by some miracle anything did happen with someone here it would be with one of the boys she was sitting with. Not with some quiet ordinary guy sitting all the way in the back. He got his beer and quickly downed it in one go. He wanted to wash away this silly feeling of hope. After not having had a single serious conversation with a girl in over two years he was not going to suddenly start conversing with a woman like that.

He ordered a couple more beers and was starting to enter a lovely haze. He looked at the guys and gals going up to sing and cheered them on as loudly as he could. He tried not to pay any attention to the hot girl and her personal flock of admirers.

He'd had enough and quietly got to his feet and headed for the exit. Since none of these people were friends he didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone and no one really seemed to notice him go. Like usual Sahashi Minato was able to leave without causing even the slightest stir. It had started out well enough, but as he stepped out into the cool night air he felt strangely disappointed. Was this all there really was to his life? Was this really supposed to be a highlight? Drinking in some crowded bar, listening to horrible renditions of pop songs, and hanging out with people he really didn't care much about? Was this the best his life had to offer?

He had been focused completely on getting into college. The assumption was that once he got into a good school his life would be on track and everything would finally be fine. But would it? Even if the best possible thing happened and he made into the college of his dreams, what then? Wouldn't he still have to spend all his time studying to do well and graduate and presumably get a good job? Would he magically be able to find happiness just because he was in college? Would he suddenly be able to find friends of get a girlfriend? Would his life really be any better?

He began laughing at his own drunken revelations. All this was occurring to him now? Three days before the exam? It was a little late to question the course when you were just about to arrive.

"Would you share the joke?" A sweet voice teased in his ear.

His laughter died in his throat as he turned around to find _her _standing there. He had already gone a couple blocks from the bar and yet there she was.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you but you never came over to say hello. Normally when I wink at a guy that's all it takes to have him all over me." She pouted a bit and put a finger to her lips, looking completely adorable. "Am I not that attractive to you?"

"No! I, ah, didn't think there would be much, much of a point since there were so many guys already around you."

She looked at him with eyes that seemed sharp and clear, without a trace of drunkenness. "You should have more confidence in yourself. You never know what you can do until you try." She looked at him closely, studying his face. "My name is Kazehana, what's yours?"

He gulped and felt really scared of saying something stupid. "Mi… Minato, Sahashi Minato." He felt very proud of himself that he had gotten hat right.

"Sahashi," she mumbled softly. She looked at him smiling. "Are you a cram student like the others in there?"

He nodded. "Yes that's right."

"So you're taking your exam Monday?"

He nodded again.

She leaned in and whispered softly to him. "If you pass, I'll take you on a date to celebrate, but only if you pass." She leaned back away from him and gave him another playful wink. "So do your best Minato, Sahashi Minato."

He stood there staring as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he got home he collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep. He knew however that he would spend the next 48 hours cramming like he never had before. He suddenly had a new and very important motivation for passing.


	2. A date

He was part of a large crowd staring at the sheets that had been posted. The universities didn't bother notifying individuals whether they had passed or failed. Instead each applicant was issued a number when they sat down to take the examination. When the tests were graded the numbers of the passing students were posted. If your number was there it meant you passed, if not you failed and could not retest for another year. It was a cold impersonal way of doing things, but that was how it had always been done.

Minato had gone into the test determined to do well. Unlike the first time he'd sat down and been completely focused. He hadn't wasted time second guessing every other answer; he had instead gone straight through answering every question in order. Somehow it hadn't seemed nearly as hard as it had the first time. His exam number had been 107188.

Now a week later he was on campus again staring at the board. All around him various people began shouting for joy, quietly walking away, breaking down and crying, a couple were even being tossed in the air by friends. Minato was just standing there looking up at the sheets.

There it was, 107188, his number. He had passed and was now a student at Tokyo University, the most prestigious institution in all of Japan. Just so long as he didn't screw up and fail to graduate a bright future was now guaranteed.

"I did it," he muttered to himself. All his hard work and sacrifice had been worth it after all. After a one year detour everything was back on track. So why didn't he feel like celebrating?

He looked all around and couldn't spot any trace of her, Kazehana. She hadn't come. _Idiot! _He thought to himself. _Did I really think she was going to show up? She was just having a little fun teasing a cram school student. Why would such a beautiful woman actually waste her time with me? _Even though he knew he should be proud of his accomplishment all he could really feel was crushing disappointment. Even if it had been dumb he had actually believed her promise and had really, really wanted the chance to see her again. As it was he didn't have her phone number or any way to contact her. _I guess that's it, _he thought sadly. _I guess I won't ever see her again._

He took out his cell phone. Even if he was feeling a little down he needed to call mom and let her know the news.

"Hey mom, it's me. I did it, I passed."

"That's wonderful!" She said. He listened as she paused. "You're not lying are you? For someone who just made it into the number one college you don't sound too excited."

"I'm just tired," he lied.

"Well, whatever I guess. I am very, very proud of you son and I know your grandma will be too. We'll have to come visit you and your sister soon."

"Well I'd like… hold it, what do you mean me **and **my sister?"

"She just got accepted to Tokyo University as well. And unlike you she only needed one try," his mother told him bluntly. "Maybe the two of you could share an apartment? I know I would definitely feel better knowing you were there to watch out for her."

"I'm sure Yukari would just _love _that idea, finally moving out of the house and coming to live with me again."

"Just think about it," his mom said. "You know it would make sense. Anyway, since you're officially a college student now I know you'll have some new expenses. I'll be raising your allowance 50 percent, try to be responsible with your money though. Don't waste it all getting drunk and chasing girls."

"I would never do that mom!"

He heard her laughing. "I'm just kidding son, try to lighten up a little. Anyway I have to go now. Congratulations, I really am very proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

Shutting off his phone and putting it away he felt a little bit better. At least mom was happy with him for a change. And the thought of seeing Yukari again wasn't _too_ bothersome. Living with her was out of the question though; he didn't need that kind of abuse.

Looking about he recognized a few people from his cram school. A couple looked thrilled while the others had their faces cast down. It really was that easy to spot the successes from the failures. He thought about going over to them and either offering congratulations or condolences. He didn't; he just didn't feel strong ties to any of them and didn't want to intrude. Since he knew the test results he had no real reason to stay.

Except in the ridiculous hope that Kazehana might show up after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

He wound up standing there for another two hours. The crowd that had been there for when the results were posted was long gone. Individuals and small groups kept coming by to check but he was pretty much on his own. He finally had to admit to himself that he was just being pathetic. With hands in pockets and his shoulders slumped he finally left to go to the nearest metro and head back to his apartment.

He'd only taken about a dozen steps when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he felt a woman's soft body press into his back.

"Giving up on me already?" A woman's voice trilled in his ear. "Awww, and it's only been a couple of hours, I thought you'd at least wait until the sun went down."

His heart began to race, especially when he thought about what that really soft sensation pressing into his back had to be. "Kazehana!" He burst out.

"Were you expecting some other girl to come greet you?" She said with a laugh. She let go of her hug and instead took him by the arm. "I'm guessing that you passed since there'd be no reason to wait for me otherwise."

Minato's face slowly turned red. She was pressing her boob into his arm. "Ah, how long have you been here?"

"I've been here the whole time," she said brightly. "I was actually watching when you arrived."

"You've been here that long?" Minato asked feeling sort of dazed. "Then why did you wait so long to talk to me?"

"A girl likes to know how far a man will go for her. I just wanted to see how long you would wait for me." Giggling she started walking and dragging him along. "Like I said I'm a little disappointed you gave up so soon, but I'll forgive you. Now how about I treat you to lunch?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"The food here is really good," she told him. "But I come here mostly for the view."

Minato had to agree it was a spectacular view. They were in a rotating restaurant on top of a sky scraper. From where they were they had an almost perfect 360 degree view of the city. "This place really is amazing," he said. He was a little distracted by the menu in front of him.

"Something wrong? Don't you see anything you like?"

"Actually I'm staring at the prices," he admitted. "A meal here would probably cost about half what I pay in rent."

"Don't worry about it, its treat so please order whatever you'd like."

He shook his head. "As the man I should be the one who pays. I believe a man needs to take care of his own obligations no matter what."

She was looking at him with a great deal of interest. "A man should be a man and a woman should be a woman, I have always thought that. It's good that you want to try and take care of me, it speaks well of you. But there's nothing wrong in letting a girl treat you if she wants." She made a girlish sad face. "You're not going to refuse and hurt my feelings are you?"

_Whoa! She is just so damn adorable! _"No, I would never do anything that would hurt your feelings."

He was surprised to see her blush a little when he aid that.

Fort her part she felt the heat in her body rise hearing such a kind sentiment from him. _Not good, the more time I spend with him the more I like him. _"So what do you want to get?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The lunch date went really well. Though Minato was very nervous at the beginning he slowly relaxed as he realized Kazehana really did want to spend her time with him. Her laughter, her smiles, and her little teasing comments soon set his mind at ease. They talked a lot all through the meal. Kazehana had a lot of questions for him about his life his interests and a surprising amount of interest about his family.

"So you don't know anything at all about your dad?"

"Nope, not even his name. Whenever I would try and ask mom about him all she would say was that he was someone with a strong personality." Minato shrugged. "Whatever that means."

"It sounds like your mom has a pretty strong personality too," Kazehana noted. "The way you describe her; willful, intelligent, _scary_ reminds me of someone I know."

"She reminds you of a friend?"

"No," Kazehana told him in a flat voice. "The person I'm thinking of is no friend. I hate her."

He looked at her in alarm.

"Hey Minato-kun," she asked him seriously. "If I didn't get along with your mom would that be a problem?"

"Well, no, she's kind of hard to get along with."

Kazehana laughed and the tension vanished.

Minato told her all about himself and his life, but he learned next to nothing about her. He wanted to know where she was from, what sort of work she did, what her interests were. She expertly dodged all his inquiries with jokes and teasing replies that didn't actually reveal anything. She remained every bit as mysterious to him at the end of their date as she had been at the start of it.

But for Minato one thing had already become very clear, he really liked her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You didn't have to walk me home," Minato said feeling embarrassed. "Isn't the man supposed to be the one who walks the woman home?"

"It's okay Minato-kun; I just wanted to learn more about you."

"Ah, well this is it." He had to admit when they came to a slightly run down house in the middle of a working class neighborhood. "Sorry it's nothing special." He was feeling embarrassed to have to admit to her he lived here.

"Well you're just a struggling college student so it's all right."

Standing there he was looking at her realizing he was now going to have to say goodbye. This was the end of their date. "Thank you for lunch, I really enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it too Minato-kun," she said with a smile. She paused and appeared to be waiting for something.

Minato stood there looking at her not sure what he was supposed to say. The last time he's talked with a girl seriously had been back in high school and he hadn't been successful even back then. He really didn't know what he was supposed to say to her.

"Well Minato-kun it's been fun, maybe we'll run into each other again some time." She gave him a friendly wave and turned to go.

"I like you!" He burst out. He didn't think he just said it in sudden panic as he realized he might not see her again. "Please go out with me!"

She stopped and slowly turned back around. "Okay."

He blinked and remained standing there. "Huh?"

With a naughty smile on her lips she put her hands on his shoulder s and leaned close to him, rubbing her chest against his and putting her face a few inches away. "I said okay, I'll go out with you. I'll be your girlfriend. That is what you want right?"

"Ye... yeah, so you'll really go out with someone as unworthy as me?"

She laughed warmly. "You really know how to sell yourself don't you? What can I say? I like you too."

"Kazehana," he breathed. Her lips were so close to his. He leaned forward to try and kiss her.

One finger came up to block him. "I'm sorry Minato-kun, but you can't kiss me on my lips. At least not yet."

"I'm… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go that far!"

"Don't get the wrong idea Minato-kun; you can kiss me, just not on my lips." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You can kiss me _anywhere _else on my body." She then began to nibble his ear.

He shivered and felt incredibly excited. "An… anywhere?" His voice nearly cracked. "Are… are you serious?"

"Let's go up to your room and I'll show you how serious I am."

Nodding dumbly he led her up the outside stairs to his room.


	3. A new home

Minato was lying on his back on his bed naked and coated in sweat. Lying next to him snuggling close was Kazehana. After what had just happened between them there was only one thing he could think of to say.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." He sounded amazed, as though he couldn't quite believe it.

Kazehana laughed. "No you're not," she agreed.

He looked at her incredible naked form spread out next to him. It didn't seem real, that someone like him actually had such a woman in his bed. She was his _girlfriend. _"Kazehana-san…"

"Uh, uh," she wagged a finger at him. "If we're going to be lovers you can just call me Kazehana."

_Lovers! _Hearing her say it made him blush. "Why did you choose me?"

"I already told you Minato-kun, because I like you."

"Is that really all there is?" He asked nervously.

Grinning she smiled at him as she began to draw little circles on his chest. "Do I _need _any other reason to be with you?"

The way she was touching… it felt nice. "But, I'm sure you could have anyone, and we've only been on one date and I'm… really not anything special."

She rolled over and her breasts rubbed slowly against his belly as she playfully began licking his nipples. "I think you're special Minato-kun," she reassured in that soft bedroom voice she had. "You don't need to worry that I'm going to suddenly change my mind. I've had plenty of men buy me drinks and ask me out, but you are only the second man I have ever been intimate with. I may tease you since your just so much fun to tease, but when I told you I was your girlfriend I was completely serious." She took one of his hands and pressed it to her warm cheek. "I'm not going anywhere darling."

"Kazehana…" he leaned in eager to kiss her only to have the palm of her hand block him.

"Naughty boy," she teased. "Not on the lips, but anywhere else."

It he thought it a strange hang up but he nodded and began kissing her neck. Hearing her squeal in pleasure his own body began to respond. Seeing him start to stir she reached down to help things along. Very soon he was making love to her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

He had fallen into a very pleasant sleep when a pounding on his front door woke him up.

"Minato! This is the land lord! You had better not have a woman in there or it's a violation of your lease!"

Next to him he felt Kazehana stir awake. "Is it morning already?"

Panicked Minato was quickly putting his pants back on as he gathered up her articles of clothing and handed them to a still sleepy Kazehana. "Please go wait in the bathroom."

"Huh?" Even though she was not hung over she was still definitely not at her best early in the morning.

"The bathroom," he whispered urgently. "Please go to the bathroom."

"Oh… okay," she said still half asleep. She took her clothes and went to the bathroom. He shut the door then quickly opened the front door. "Good morning land lord dono!"

The bald middle aged man looked around the small apartment suspiciously. "Do you have woman in here?" He asked bluntly.

"Of course not land lord," he replied with a nervous grin. "There's no way I could possibly have a woman here."

The man took a couple sniffs. "Why do I smell a woman's perfume?"

"Ah… that's probably my new deodorant."

Before anything be said could be said they heard the toilet flush.

"Who is in your bathroom?" The older man demanded.

"Ah…"

"Minato-kun," a female voice sang out. "Want to take a shower together?"

"Land lord I can explain!"

"Be out of here within a week!" The man slammed the door shut as he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What am I supposed to do?" Minato asked miserably. "It's too late to get a dorm or apply for on campus living. How am I supposed to get a new place in a week?"

"Minato-kun here's no reason to be worried at all," Kazehana told him with a purr. "You're more than welcome to come live with me at my place."

He looked over at her. She was dressed again and they were at a restaurant having breakfast. Though he was very sorely tempted he shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?' She asked surprised. "I would have thought you'd have jumped at the chance to come live with me."

"It's too soon for something like that," he said seriously. "Maybe if we'd been together for a year or more it might be appropriate. But I need to pay my own way to earn your respect."

Sighing dreamily she ran a finger along his chin. "You know you are just too cute when you are trying to be all manly."

He turned a deep crimson. "I… I'm being serious."

"All right," she said. "Listen, you don't want me to give you a place to stay. Would it be all right if I maybe brought you somewhere you could get a new place?"

"That would be great," he said. "You have somewhere in mind?"

"Actually a friend of mine happened to run an Inn."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato bowed. "Please allow me to stay here!"

"Oh my!" The land lady in a white and purple outfit responded.

Nearby Kazehana was clapping her hands in delight. "Isn't he just the cutest thing!"

The land lady glanced over at her speculating. "Is he your…"

"No not yet," she said happily. "But he _is _my boyfriend, and I have definite hopes for the future."

A rather cultured looking man with silver hair and a stylish suit stepped out of the front door looking on curiously. "Don't tell me you finally got over your depression?" He sounded amused.

"That's right Kagari-san, "Kazehana announced." This is Minato, the new man in my life."

Minato looked at the man feeling a little embarrassed. "Ah I'm Sahashi Minato, Kazehana's boyfriend. You wouldn't be…"

Both the land lady and Kazehana burst into laughter.

"I'm not her ex," he clarified, much to Minato's relief. The guy was seriously stylish; he didn't think he'd be able to compete against him. The man held his hand out. "I'm Kagari, an old friend of hers. I am VERY pleased to meet you; she's been in the dumps for way too long now."

"Ah please don't talk about that," Kazehana cried. "It's embarrassing to be reminded how I was dumped."

"Wait! _He_ dumped you?" Minato had trouble believing it. What man in his right mind would get rid of a woman like her?

XXXXXXXXXX

In his office Minaka began to sneeze.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sadly she nodded. "I wanted to be with him but he just wasn't interested. He fell in love with this horrible shrew like woman."

Minato shook his head. "I can't even imagine the kind of woman who could possibly top you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in M.B.I. Tower Minato's mom suddenly sneezed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So can he stay here Miya? Please pretty please." Kazehana made a puppy dog face with both hands clasped together.

"Oh my," the land lady said with a genteel giggle. "Well my former husband never turned away anyone in need, and since you are someone special to an old friend I will accept you as a boarder. My name is Asama Miya, welcome to the Izumo Inn."

"Thank you land lady!" He cried happily.

"Thank you Miya!" She grabbed onto Minato's arm. "Come on Minato-kun! Let's break in your room with a little lovemaking session!"

Whack! Whack! In a flack a wooden kitchen spoon appeared in Miya's hands and both Kazehana and Minato were struck on top of the head.

"Ow!" Each of them cried out.

"As the land lady I do not tolerate any unseemly or lewd acts. Sex between unmarried relations is forbidden." Miya chided them.

_Why was I hit? I didn't do anything. _Minato thought.

Kazehana looked disbelieving. "You were actually serious about that?"

Whack!

"Ow!" Kazehana cried out again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This will be your room," Miya slid open the door to reveal a decent sized single room. "Meals are included in the cost of your rent and you of course will be able to use the heated bath."

Kazehana giggled and pressed herself against Minato's back. "The Inn has a really large heated bath Minato-kun; I can't wait to show it to you!"

Whack!

"Ow!" Kazehana turned a hurt look towards Miya. "What was that for?! You allow mixed baths! At least you did when Takehito was alive!"

"Mixed baths are still allowed," Miya confirmed. "But the baths are for use by the residents only. Also," she turned to Minato and out of nowhere a hannyo mask appeared sending a shiver of dread through him. "Sexual acts in the bath are forbidden."

_Why is she focusing on me? _Minato wondered. _What did I do?_

Kazehana had a huge grin on her face. "That wasn't so when Takehito was still around." She whispered to Minato.

But not quietly enough.

Whack! Whack! Whack!

"Ow! Mercy! Save me Minato!" She cowered behind her man as he fearfully stood between her and an angry Miya.

"What's with all the commotion?" A girl called as she slipped out of the room just down the hall. She was a very attractive big chested girl wearing a shirt with a star on it and tight fitting jeans.

Seeing her Miya instantly calmed down. "Uzume, this is Minato, he'll be a new resident starting today. And this perverted woman is Kazehana, an old friend."

Uzume gave them both a slight nod. "Nice to meet you both," she then slid back into her room.

Miya shook her head sadly. "Please forgive her for being a bit rude. I'm afraid someone very close to her died recently."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," Minato said.

Kazehana raised an interested eyebrow and silently mouthed the word, 'ashikabi.'

Miya gave a quick nod.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a concealed room just ten feet away spectacled girl began to giggle perversely as she saw the new resident on a monitor. "Ku, ku, ku this might be interesting!"


	4. What matters to me

Uzume had a couple large garbage bags slung over her shoulder and was taking them out to the curb.

"You seem to have a great deal you are throwing out today Uzume," Miya noted.

"I'm just clearing out some things I don't need anymore," Uzume explained.

"Would those happen to be the costumes you made to entertain Chiho?"

Uzume looked down unhappily. "Yeah," she answered softly. "I don't have any use for them any more so I figured I'd get rid of them. They're just taking up space in my closet."

"I thought they were wonderfully made," Miya answered. "If you're going to simply throw them out could I have them instead?"

Uzume nodded wearily and handed the bags over to her land lady. "Sure, if you want." She then trudged back to her room.

Kagari looked out having noticed. "You plan on holding ion to those just in case she ever wants them back aren't you?"

"When Takehito first passed away I hid everything he owned because the reminders of him were too painful for me," Miya said sympathetically. "But with time I liked having them. They made him seem closer and helped me keep his memory alive. It would be a shame if she wanted these back one day and they really were gone for good."

Kagari grinned. "You really are like a mother," he noted warmly.

Miya slooooowly turned her face to him. "A mother you say?"

A scary mask appeared making Kagari shake. "I mean a neesan! A neesan!" He swiftly corrected himself.

Nodding she brought the bags of clothes to her room and put them away.

Since dinner would be served soon Kagari headed down to the dining room. He was surprised to see Matsu there. Since the arrival of their newest resident a week ago she had been on lockdown in her secret room. Miya would deliver her meals to her and she would usually only come out late at night after Minato was safely asleep.

"Since you're here I guess Minato's won't be home for dinner," Kagari said.

"He is out on a date with Kazehana," she said glumly. "He probably won't be back until late, if not until morning."

Noting her reaction he couldn't help but smile. "You sound depressed, don't tell me you actually like our newest resident?" Personally he liked Minato just fine, though he couldn't for the life of him imagine what Kazehana saw in him.

Matsu let loose a disappointed sigh. "I was hoping to do some experimenting with him. But Miya warned me that if she caught me doing anything perverted she would evict me."

"You had best behave then," he told her.

Suddenly grinning she leaned over the dinner table towards him. "Speaking of experimenting when are you going to come up to my room and let me experiment on you Ka… gar…i?"

Holding his open palm in front of her face he created a roaring blaze just a few inches away. "That depends, when are you wanting me to burn you to ashes you perverted witch?"

"Gah! I take it back! I take it back!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was in a high end dance club with Kazehana. It was definitely not the sort of place he would have ever gone to, or even thought of going to on his own. Colored lights were flashing overhead and deafening techno music was blaring. He was out on the crowded dance floor with her, their bodies pressed tightly against each other and grinding in time to the music. Under other circumstances he would have been worried about how this would look. But somehow all he could really see was her. And she had a huge smile on her face and was obviously having a great time. So long as she was happy he was happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was well past midnight when they finally left. She was wrapped around one of his arms with her head resting pleasantly on his shoulder.

"Let's go back to my place Minato-kun," she purred in his ear. "There's no mean land lady with a wooden spoon there."

Minato burst out laughing. Miya seemed like a very kind and genteel woman most of the time but she could definitely be scary. And she sometimes acted like he was some sort of rampaging pervert. "Okay," he agreed.

"Yeah!" She gave a happy shout and jumped up and down a bit making her chest shake for him.

"I don't know if we'll be able to go out like this much now that school is about to start." He complained. "I'll need to spend a lot of nights studying."

"That's fine," she said. "I'll come over and help you study."

He smiled at her knowingly. "I don't think I'll be able to do much studying when you're with me."

"Mmmm, but I'm an expert on lots of subjects," she began placing little kisses on his neck. "Chemistry," kiss. "Biology," kiss. "Anatomy," kiss. "I know about _all_ sorts of things. She planted a whole bunch of kisses up and down the side of his neck.

Her soft kisses and the warmth of her body against his felt wonderful.

"Hey!" A loud shout from behind caused both of them to come to a stop. Two big men in suits were approaching them on the otherwise empty street. Both of them had the stereotypical 'Yakuza' hairstyles and were both ogling Kazehana. "Why don't you let us take care of the lady," one of them said.

"Yeah, she'd be way safer with us; you never know what sorts of dangerous folks might be out there." The other man said. He opened his jacket for a moment, just long enough to reveal a gun in a holster.

Kazehana sighed at the silly interruption and was about to tell Minato to leave it to her when he pushed her behind him and took a step forward. "She's my girlfriend and she's not going with either of you! I won't let you touch her!"

The two men were laughing but she didn't notice. All she noticed was him, putting himself in danger to try and protect her. She felt intense heat pour out of her heart and fill her whole being. Her heart was racing.

She wrapped her arms around her sweet man and pressed herself against him. "Minato-kun, you are very manly." She whispered.

He looked at her fearfully. "Kazehana please go while I hold them off."

"Fu, fu, fu as if I'd leave you in trouble like that!"

"Hey girl, why don't you just come with us? We're a couple real men; we'll make sure you have a good time."

"Sorry, the only man I'm interested in is Minato." She placed a hand over Minato's eyes. "Please leave us alone." She gestured with her other hand.

Out of nowhere a small whirlwind materialized sending both men flying with a girlish shout.

Minato pulled her hand aside to find them gone. "What happened to them?"

"Oh they had to fly," she replied with a giggle.

"Well let's get out of here just in case," he took her by the hand and began to run.

"Whatever you say Minato-kun," she followed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

They eventually came to a high rise where her apartment was.

When they were inside she saw he was being quiet.

"What's wrong Minato-kun?"

He looked down ashamed. "What happened tonight… I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? What is there to be sorry about?"

"I tried to protect you," he said miserably. "But the truth is if those guys hadn't left when they did I don't know what I could have done. I… I want to be able to protect you Kazehana! I want to make sure that you're always safe! But I don't think I'm strong enough."

She looked at him very closely. "I love you."

"Wha… what?"

She placed his face in her hands and slowly leaned close. Her own face was a deep crimson and she could hear the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest. "I love you," she repeated. Her voice utterly serious, her eyes looking down into his. "I don't need you to be able to fight for me or beat people up. Being able to fight isn't what matters to me. What matters to me is that you really care about me. I saw the way you were worried about me, I saw that you were ready to face real danger to try and keep me safe. That is what matters to me, knowing you really care about me. You've completely melted my heart Minato-kun, and I've fallen absolutely in love with you."

"I love you too Kazehana," he said to her as his own heart raced. "Even though I don't know I deserve to be with you I can't help loving you. I want to always be with you no matter what."

"Minato, there are things about me you don't know, things I'm not allowed to explain. But there are things about me that are very unusual and possibly dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like to tell you but I can't. Just take my word for it that if you stay with me your life will never be the same." She looked at him fearfully. "So do you want to stay with me? Even if it's dangerous for you?"

"Yes," he answered instantly. "I want to be with you no matter what."

She slowly licked her lips. "I have been intimate with one other man, but I have never kissed anyone. I… I want to kiss you, but you need to know that if we kiss it means you're stuck with me for life. I will be with you now and forever."

He slowly drew his mouth to hers. "Do you promise?" he whispered.

"Yes my love," she whispered back. "I promise."

They kissed.

She felt fire consumer her totally. She felt the last vestiges of her old feelings melt away and finally vanish forever.

Minato was stunned to see wings of light and an odd crest appear when their kiss ended.

"What… what was that?"

"Proof that I am your sekirei, now and forever!" She cried happily and kissed his mouth again causing the wings of light to appear again. She would explain everything to him in a bit, but for right now she just wanted to share this wonderful pleasure with the man she loved.


	5. You did what?

As Minato opened his eyes his head seemed to be splitting in two. He was definitely not cut out for nights of heavy drinking. As he got his bearings he noted he wasn't in his room at the Inn. He also felt Kazehana stirring beside him. He was in her bed with her.

Smiling he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes slowly opened and she was smiling up at him. "Good morning darling."

"Morning," he said happily despite his hangover. "You wouldn't believe the strange dream I had last night."

Snuggling close she rested her head in his chest. "Oh? Tell me about it?"

"Well, it was very bizarre. First I imagined we were threatened by a couple of thugs leaving the club. Then we came back here and you let me finally kiss you. These really weird… light things appeared and you told me you were a wagtail and I was your ashy something. Then I got a call on my cell from this weird guy who said he ran M.B.I. You actually told me he was your ex. Then the guy explained that I was in some sort of super secret game with you to go around fighting other wagtails until one was left. Then we wound up making love and every time I would kiss you those weird light things would appear. Pretty strange dream, huh?"

She giggled and he felt her quivering beside him.

"Was it that funny?" He asked her feeling a little embarrassed. It really was a bizarre dream.

"It wasn't a dream Minato-kun," and to prove it she gave him a kiss. As soon as the kiss ended wings of light appeared.

His eyes doubled in size. "Whoa! You mean last night was real?!"

Laughing she nodded. "That's right Minato-kun, I really am your sekirei and you really are my ashikabi and we really are part of the Sekirei Plan. But don't worry about it too much. I'll explain the rest later."

"Wait there's more?"

_He is so cute when he's in shock! _Unable to resist she kissed him some more causing her wings to appear again and again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was sitting down at the dinner table with Kazehana and all the residents of Izumo Inn including a pretty girl with glasses he'd never seen before. What had started off as a strange day had only gotten even stranger as he'd been informed of secrets he'd never even suspected.

"Wait, let me see if I understand this," Minato began. "You are all, 'sekirei' which means you are all aliens with super powers?"

"I know that's hard to believe but it's true," Kagari said. Holding out his palm he momentarily created a flame before making it vanish again.

"There's no need to be afraid darling we're basically human except for a few minor differences," Kazehana said. She took an empty rice bowl and made it spin and rise a couple feet into the air and then back down again.

"Minor differences," he mumbled. He looked at the other three people sitting there.

"My power is gathering information so it's not very flashy," Matsu told him.

"I don't feel like performing," Uzume told him quietly.

Miya grinned at him. "My abilities are a little destructive."

"But the important thing is that we're not here to conquer the world or eat your brains or anything." Kazehana told him with a wink.

"So you're all good aliens?" He asked dully.

"Most of us are," Miya replied. "Really Minato we are simply people who wish to live their lives."

"But then what about this Sekirei Plan thing? And having to fight one another?"

"That's all Minaka's doing," Kagari said darkly. "He's insane and really wants to make us all fight each other to no purpose."

"Don't be so mean," Kazehana said to her friend. "Even though I no longer love him I am still rather fond of him."

"Well that makes one of us," Kagari told her.

"The important thing Minato is that we are all just people and that as Kazehana's ashikabi we will see you as being part of our little family." Miya told him in her soft genteel voice. "And as part of our little family we will depend on you to keep our secrets, for instance Matsu lives in a hidden room and no one is allowed to know about her. I trust you will keep her existence to yourself… right?" A scary mask materialized above her.

"Ri… right, I would ne… never say anything!"

"That's good," Miya replied and the mask vanished.

"And there are other secrets too," Kazehana went on. "Like the fact Miya is…"

Whack!

"Ow!" Kazehana stared at the land lady and the wooden spoon she held like a miniature sword. "What was that for?"

"Oh my, even though Minato-san is a part of our family now there's really no need to tell him everything… right?" The hannyo mask returned and Miya's eyes seemed to become dark soulless circles.

"Ri… right," Kazehana said fearfully and grabbed onto Minato's arm.

"Good," Miya said returning to normal.

Uzume looked on wondering what they were referring to.

"Anyway," Kazehana began again. "I'll be moving my stuff into Minato's room this afternoon."

"Huh?" Minato looked at her. This was news to him. "You will?"

"Well since I'm your wife now it only makes sense that I live with you." She gave him a playful wink and began nibbling his ear. "I mean you do want me here don't you?"

Whack! Whack!

"Ow." They both cried.

"Please do not perform such lewd acts where people can see you," Miya said in her polite way. "Also, I have already told you that unmarried couples sleeping together is forbidden."

"What are you talking about?" Kazehana chirped. "He's my ashikabi! That's the same as being my husband!"

"It is?!" Minato gasped.

Kazehana nodded her head firmly. "I told you that if you kissed me I would stay with you forever. That's exactly what I meant. To a sekirei a winging has a deeper and more permanent meaning than a marriage ceremony."

Uzume nodded her head while Miya shook hers with a slight frown.

"A wedding is not the same as a winging and a wife is not the same as a sekirei." Miya told her. "Takehito was both my ashikabi and my husband."

Kazehana was rubbing the top of her head. "So if we have an actual marriage can we live together then?"

"Yes," Miya answered.

"Fine then," she looked at Minato. "Minato-kun let's get married this afternoon."

"What?! But we can't!"

"Sure we can," Kazehana said simply. "In Japan all marriage requires is filling out and signing a few forms. We can wait to have the ceremony, but that'll be enough to make us husband and wife." She smiled over at Miya. "Right?"

Miya simply nodded.

"But getting married is such a huge step!" Minato cried in panic. "Shouldn't wait and think about this?"

An unhappy look settled on her face. "What do you mean? You said you loved me. I told you that if you kissed me it meant I would never leave you, you even made me promise before we kissed, remember? I _already _belong to you Minato. Compared to what we have already done this is nothing. Don't… don't you want to be with me? Don't you _want _me as your wife?"

He swallowed and felt a lump in his throat. He didn't want to see her unhappy. But… getting married? No matter what she said he couldn't equate a kiss or even having sex to actually getting married. Looking at her sad face though he found that he wanted to make her happy no matter what. He _did _love her. Even learning she and her friends were aliens with weird powers and secret lives hadn't changed how he felt about her. He loved this woman and he always wanted to be with her.

Coming to a decision he took bother her hands. "Kazehana, will you please marry me?"

Her sadness was dispersed in an instant and Minato found himself on the floor with her on top of him kissing him passionately.

Whack!

"Not until you're married," Miya said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning a young girl arrived at the Izumo Inn. Knocking at the door it was soon answered by an elegant looking woman with purple hair.

"Excuse me," the new arrival said. "I'm looking for Sahashi Minato. I got this address from his previous landlord. Does he live here?"

The woman nodded politely. "Yes Minato-san does live here. Might I ask your reason for calling on him?"

The girl laughed. "Well school is about to start so I thought I should at least see him once before that. He's my oniichan," the girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Yukari, and unfortunately I'm his little sister."

"Oh my, well it's a pleasure to meet you." She took her hand and shook it gently. "I am Asama Miya, your brother's landlord. If you haven't eaten yet would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"That sounds great!" Yukari said. "But first I'd like to see my brother and find out if he's still as helpless as always."

"Of course," she pointed to some stairs. "He is upstairs, room 203. The room number is clearly marked so you won't miss it. However I don't think he is awake yet."

"Oh really?" Yukari took on an evil grin. "That's fine!"

Miya watched her hurry to the stairs. _Hmmm, I wonder if I should have mentioned Kazehana to her? No, I'm sure Minato would prefer telling his sister about her in his own way. _

On the second floor Yukari soon found room 203. Sneaking up to the door she opened it intending ion giving him a rude awakening as she sometimes had when they were growing up. She opened the door and looked inside ready to shout.

Her voice stuck in her throat.

In the middle of the single room was a huge bed with Minato lying on it fast asleep. Lying right next to him was a woman only half covered by the blankets. Her chest was clearly exposed and she had the largest breasts Yukari had ever seen.

"Wha… wha…" she struggled to speak. "WHAT THE HELL?!!"

Both Minato and Kazehana came awake.

Minato saw his furious sister standing by the open door glaring at him murderously.

"Yukari?"

"Oniichan who the hell is this woman?!" Yukari screamed.

Blinking Kazehana stared at her; she had not caught the, 'oniichan.' "Minato is she an ex?" With a smile Kazehana draped both her arms around Minato's shoulders and placed a little kiss on his cheek. "Sorry dear, but Minato is off the market, my name is Sahashi Kazehana, and I'm his new wife."

Yukari began to make some choking sounds and the color of her face quickly went from normal to crimson to red to blood shot. "Wi… wi… wife?! YOU GOT MARRIED?!"

Minato felt like trying to hide. This was going to be hard to explain.


	6. Guess who's coming to breakfast

Takami was still getting dressed to go to work when her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was her daughter calling her. She flipped it open and answered it.

"What is it Yukari?"

There was some inaudible noise and then a beeping sound. Takami looked at the phone and wondered why her daughter had called her just to hang up. Shrugging she decided not to worry about it. If it was important she would call back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get off me you idiot!" Yukari screamed. She and her older brother were on the floor just outside his room fighting for her cell phone. "I am so telling mom about this!"

"Yukari you can't!" Minato pleaded as he fought to wrestle the phone out of her hands.

"The hell I can't! And what were you thinking you worthless oniichan? How could you get _married_ without telling anybody?"

"Yukari please let me explain!"

"Explain it to mom!" She elbowed him in the stomach and tried to get away.

Yelping in pain he still managed to tackle her around the waist before she could get away. "No! I really don't want to have to deal with her right now! I'll explain it to her later!"

"Oh yeah? Like when? After she's divorced you and left you with nothing?"

"Fu, fu, fu I would never divorce my darling. I'll be with him for the rest of my life." Kazehana announced. She was sitting up in bed, naked, watching her husband and her sister in law grapple. "It's cute how siblings fight."

"What's cute about it?" Yukari shouted and punched him. "This damn pervert is probably just hoping to cop a feel!"

"Who the hell would want to feel up a flat board like you?" He shot back.

"I'll kill you!!" She screamed and began to beat on him.

Whack. Whack. Whack.

"Oh my, that's enough you two," Miya said standing over them in the hall. "I do not tolerate violence in this Inn." A scary hannyo mask appeared as her eyes became black and soulless. "_Is that clear?" _She spoke in a disembodied voice.

Yukari and Minato quickly separated.

"Please forgive me Miya-san," Minato spoke offering several bows of apology.

Miya turned her life draining aura towards Yukari. "_What about you?"_

The fearsome girl paled and shrank back. "I'm ver… very sorry, ple… please forgive me."

"That's much better," a suddenly bright and cheerful Miya said. "Now why don't the two of you relax and come downstairs for breakfast? You can have a civilized discussion while you eat." She shot Kazehana an annoyed look. "And you, put some clothes on."

Kazehana smiled back at her. "What? I can't be naked in my own room?"

Whack!

"Ow! Sorry, I'll get dressed!"

"Before I go downstairs I need to go to the little girls' room," Yukari said.

Miya nodded. "It's the second door on the left."

"Don't try and call mom before I have the chance to explain things!" Minato said feeling suspicious.

She gave him a dazzling smile that only made him worry more. "Like I'd do something like that." She sauntered over to the bath room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So I called mom and she's coming over here," Yukari said as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"You didn't!" Minato wailed.

"You bet I did! I mean where the hell did you meet her any way? A strip club?" She was staring openly at Kazehana in her revealing red outfit.

Kazehana playfully put her hands beneath her own breasts and juggled them a bit causing blood to trickle from Minato's nose. "Jealous?"

"Who the hell would be jealous?" Yukari retorted sharply.

Without warning Kazehana reached across the table and grabbed Yukari's breasts. "So you're an A cup right?"

"Eek! Let go off me!" She shot back out of her seat. "And I happen to be a B!"

Whack.

"Kazehana, grabbing someone's breasts is not appropriate behavior." Miya said calmly.

"Sorry." She sat back and rubbed the top of her head.

"I really can't believe you did that Yukari," Minato said after wiping the blood off. "How could you just call mom without giving me a chance to explain the situation to you?"

"Hey! I'm not the one in the wrong here! I mean getting married? What the hell oniichan? I didn't even know you had a girlfriend! How long were you two seeing each other?"

He looked a little embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "A couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?!" Yukari shouted.

Whack.

"Yelling at the dinner table is not permitted," Miya said sweetly. "Please speak in a normal voice."

"Sor… sorry," Yukari said. "Still, how could you ask her to marry you after just a couple of weeks? What were you thinking?"

"Actually I asked him to marry me," Kazehana said.

Yukari sent her an openly hostile glare. "Look I don't know what you're hoping to get from my oniichan but if it's money you can forget it. He doesn't have any and you'll never get any out of mom or grandma."

With a triumphant grin Kazehana produced a black piece of plastic with the letter MBI stamped in gold. "I have a V.I.P. card with an unlimited balance. I don't need money."

Yukari blinked at the near legendary card. "Then… then just what are you after?"

"Nothing! I just love Minato-kun and want to be with him now and forever!" She placed a very showy kiss on his cheek that made him blush a little.

Seeing it made Yukari anger burn just a little bit hotter. "There's no way someone like you could possibly fall in love with my loser brother!"

"Thanks a lot Yukari," Minato mumbled.

"Oh come on! You know you've never been any good with women! You can barely handle dealing with me! There's no way some top heavy stripper is going to fall in love with you!"

"First off I'm not a stripper," Kazehana said. "Second, why wouldn't I fall in love with him? He's _very _manly and he has the warmest kindest heart." She looked at him affectionately and pressed his hand into her ample bosom. "He just completely blew me away."

Yukari was surprised by the affectionate look in the other woman's eyes. "Yeah, well I like his warmness too," she answered quietly.

There was a knock from the front door.

"That'll be mom," Yukari announced.

"I'll answer it," Miya said and smoothly rose to her feet.

Kagari and Uzume were also both at the breakfast table enjoying the spectacle. Uzume even had a slight grin, her first in weeks.

"I'm doomed!" Minato cried.

Kazehana did not appear very happy either, though she seemed more angry than worried. She patted his head and reassured him. "Don't worry Minato it'll be fine."

A moment later Miya returned with Takami in tow. Yukari waited excitedly to have her begin screaming at her brother and ordering him to get a divorce or else.

Instead…

"Thank you for allowing me to come in Miya," Takami said politely.

She nodded. "Think nothing of it, you were a close friend to Takehito and are certainly welcome here. Will you join us for breakfast?"

Takami nodded. "That would be great.

Kagari rose smoothly to his feet and approached her. "A pleasure as always dear lady," he placed a kiss on her hand.

Takami chuckled at his antics. "What a terrible flirt you are Kagari." She nodded over to Uzume. "I'm very sorry for your loss Uzume."

She nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

She then turned to look at the woman sitting right next to her son. "Kazehana," she said coolly.

"Takami," she replied in a frigid voice.

"Wait!" Minato cried. "You two know each other?"

"Mom! How do you know all these people?" Yukari gaped. This was definitely _not _what she'd expected.

Takami sat down at the table next to Kagari who was between her and Kazehana. "Yukari honey, I have a driver waiting outside. He'll take you back to your dorm. Why don't you go, I'm sure there are still a lot of things you need to do to get ready for school."

"No way! There's no way I'm missing this!"

"Yukari, the adults need to talk," Takami told her firmly. "Now please go."

Turning a deep red she got to her feet. She knew when she could argue with her mom and when it was better to be quiet and do as she was told. "Fine, but I expect to hear about this later!"

Once Yukari was gone Takami looked directly at Kazehana. "Did you know whose son he was when you let him wing you?"

"I knew who is mother was," Kazehana replied stiffly. She took Minato's arm and placed her head on his shoulder. "But I really love him so I decided to become his sekirei _in spite _of that."

"Did you really have to marry him too though? Do you have any idea how that complicates things?"

"Wait a minute!" Minato spoke up getting his mother's full attention. "How do you two know each other? And you mentioned winging and sekirei! Does that mean you know about a… certain plan?"

His mother nodded. "I know all about everyone here being a sekirei and about you being her ashikabi and about the Sekirei Plan too. Oh, and why don't you have Matsu come join us too? I haven't spoken to her in ages."

Now it was Miya, Uzume, Kazehana, and Kagari who looked startled. "You know Matsu lives here?" Miya said surprised.

Takami nodded. "We've known it for awhile, but since _you _are involved Minaka decided to just look the other way."

"Mom! What is going on here? How do you know all this?"

She sent her son a grin. "Son, you know how I've been working with a pharmaceutical company all this time?" her son nodded. "Well that was all a lie. I'm actually head researcher for M.B.I.'s secret research wing. I've known about the sekirei from the very beginning."

"What?" Everything he knew was suddenly being tossed upside down.

"Relax son," his mother said calmly. "I couldn't tell you before, but since you're involved now I'll tell you all of it."

Kazehana sighed. "You may as well get comfortable dear; this is going to take awhile."

The others all nodded.

"Wait for me! I want to hear this too!" Matsu came in and sat down.

"Oh my, I hope I have enough food for everyone," Miya sounded worried.

So as Minato sat there his mom began to explain to him her role in all of this.


	7. First day at school

It was his first day at Tokyo University as a student. He was just one of a flood of incoming freshmen trying to find their way across the sprawling campus. He was undecided about what he should major in, but that was no problem. He simply took a full slate of mandatory classes that he would likely need regardless.

Following a printed out map he managed to find each of his classrooms on the first day without major incident. Tokyo U. was a completely different world from Hiabi High School. There were no school uniforms and discipline both in the classroom and outside of it was lax. He took one of his classes in voluminous lecture hall with about 600 other students. There hadn't been that many students in his entire High School. The sheer volume and diversity of campus life was amazing. Walking across the quad he picked up snippets of conversation focusing on politics, sports, physics, trigonometry, history, and celebrity gossip (of course.)

He should have been very excited to have finally made it to such an academic haven. Instead his thoughts were a thousand miles away as he headed off campus toward an adjacent metro station.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

"You actually helped find their spaceship?" Minato gasped.

His mom calmly nodded.

"And you were one of the founders of M.B.I. and this weird Sekirei Plan?"

"I helped Minaka start his company and I went along with him because I wanted to _help _the sekirei. At the time we were afraid that if governments got hold of them they would just try to use them. What we wanted seemed more humane." Takami said sharply.

"At the time," Miya said quietly.

Takami grimaced. "I had nothing to do with coming up with the Sekirei Plan. That was all Minaka's idea."

"You did go along with it though." Kazehana pointed out.

Takami sent the woman an annoyed look. "Would it have been better if I had just walked away?"

"Maybe," Kazehana replied sweetly. "Just what was it that kept you there if you were so against what was going on? _Personal _ties perhaps?"

"Oh grow up!" Takami snapped.

Minato looked uncomfortably from Kazehana to his mom. There was obviously _a lot _going on here he didn't understand. "Is this about Minaka? Kazehana already told me she used to have feelings for him."

"'Had feelings for him?'" Takami asked. "Is that all she told you?"

"I know they had sex," Minato said flatly. "I'm okay with that, I wouldn't expect a woman as gorgeous as her to be a virgin."

Takami sent Kazehana a surprised glance. "I'm surprised you would admit that to him."

"**I **haven't kept my relationship with Minaka a secret."

Minato saw his mother's face darken.

"Mom?"

"Minaka isn't really important is he?" Takami stated quickly. "I'm sure we can leave him out of this. Can't we?" She definitely emphasized the last two words.

"For now we can," Kazehana answered.

"Anyway Minato the important thing is that like it or not you're involved in all this." Takami said. "For your own safety you'll need to become as strong as possible. I'll help you when I can, but I can't do anything too evident. M.B.I. can't be seen to play favorites."

"What do you mean I need to get string as possible? I don't understand."

"The Sekirei Plan has multiple phases to it," Takami explained. "Right now we are in Phase one which involves unwinged sekirei running about seeking out their ashikabis. There is only limited fighting going on right now as the main focus is on forming ties. The later phases will be different, they're focus **will **be on fighting."

"The sekirei must fight and fight until only one remains." Minato said unhappily.

Takami nodded. "I'm afraid there's no avoiding that. Even if you want to as long as there are other sekirei and ashikabi aiming to win the final prize you'll be forced to fight even if you don't want to. Kazehana will be in danger and so will you. That means your best option is to become stronger."

He looked worriedly at his wife. He didn't want anything to ever happen to her. Reaching over he took her hand into his. "What do I have to do to protect her?"

She blushed slightly and giggled, she liked having him worry about her. That was just one more way he was better that Minaka had ever been.

"It's pretty simple," Takami announced. "Wing yourself some more sekirei."

Minato was shocked by the answer, and even more shocked at how Kazehana accepted it without complaint.

He was so amazed in fact he completely missed the way Matsu was grinning and eying him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey oniichan!"

The familiar shout snapped him out of his thoughts. Minato turned around to see Yukari run up to him, a book bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Yukari," he greeted her dully.

She came to a halt and crossed her arms over her chest with an eager look on her face. "Well?" She demanded.

"Huh? Well what?'

"What happened with you and mom?" She said impatiently. "I never heard back from her and I'm dying to know how much trouble you're in!"

"Geez, is that all?" He stared walking towards the metro station again. "It's nice to know you want to see me in trouble."

"Hey! This isn't just about me being entertained you know!" She quickly fell into step beside him. "Whether you want to hear it or not there's just no way any woman like that would ever fall for you! Especially not after two weeks! Do what did mom do? Did she tell you, you had to divorce her or be disowned?"

"No," Minato replied.

"Did she threaten to cut you off?"

"No."

"Did she offer to pay the slut off?"

He stopped and rounded on his little sister. "Don't call her that!" He said loudly. "She's my wife and she's going to stay my wife!"

Yukari actually took a step back, startled by her brother's sudden outburst. "What… what's gotten into you?"

"I love her Yukari and she is going to be with me for as long as we both live, so if you want to be a part of my life you had better learn to accept her!" He walked away from her.

_Since when is oniichan so forceful? _This was a completely new side of him. She had to run to catch back up to him. "Hey! So what did mom do?"

"Nothing," he bit off.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing," he told her. "She's just accepted that Kazehana and I are together. She isn't threatening to cut me off or disown me. She recognizes Kazehana as my wife, so maybe you should to."

"Mom's letting you stay married to her?" Yukari choked out. "I don't believe it!"

"Call her then and ask her," Minato said and walked away at a quicker pace.

Yukari decided to let him go. She took her cell out and decided to give mom a call.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Say Kazehana-tan," Matsu said in a friendly way. "We're friends right?"

Kazehana grinned at her former teammate on the original Disciplinary Squad. "Yes I suppose we are."

"And friends share their things with friends, right?'

Kazehana looked at her knowingly. "I was wondering when you would bring this up."

"Wha… what do you mean?" She answered nervously.

"Sooner or later every sekirei feels the longing to find her ashikabi, and since you never leave the Inn your options are sort of limited aren't they?"

"It's not like that!" Matsu screeched.

Kazehana laughed easily. "How's it like then?"

Matsu began to press her index fingers together under the amused eye of the other woman. "I… I really like Mina-tan, maybe I love him. I know I _definitely _want to experiment with his body and mine. Anyway… you _do _want him to wing more sekirei right?"

Kazehana nodded. "That's true, and if you have real feelings for my husband I don't object to you becoming his sekirei as well."

"Really?" Matsu said excitedly.

Kazehana nodded. "But you realize of course that as his wife I automatically get first dibs."

XXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the metro station it was just a short walk to Izumo Inn and Kazehana. Even though it was just his first day at school he already had reading assignments in two classes. Balancing his responsibilities as a full time student and as a husband would be challenging. Not to mention his worries about getting more sekirei. How was he supposed to do that? Go around Tokyo just looking for super powered women? Tokyo was huge and according to his mom there were only 108 sekirei, many of whom were already taken. What were the odds of him stumbling onto another sekirei in a city this size?

There was a small park near his home and he was cutting through it trying to sort out what he should do.

"Hungry…"

He stopped and looked over to a park bench he was passing. There was a dark haired woman in a white and red out with fighting gloves lying on it staring up listlessly to the sky. She seemed too well dressed to be a homeless person.

"Excuse me?"

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "I'm so… hungry, can't… move."

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked feeling concerned.

"Yesterday or the day before," she mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My savior! You truly, truly are my savior!" Her eyes were glistening as she looked at him adoringly.

"Heh, it's no big deal."

He had offered to bring her to the nearest burger place and pay for her to get all she could eat. He hadn't expected her to put away a dozen burgers and half as many fries. He was glad his mom had bumped up his allowance.

"It is!" She said. "You area a really, really kind person! I've had a really right time since I left M.B.I. being chased either by two girls with lightning trying to make me fight or by a boy with a sekirei with a sword trying to kiss me." She lowered her voice as though sharing a secret. "He wanted me to be his sekirei but I didn't think he was a nice person so I ran away."

"Wait a minute! You're a sekirei?"

She nodded eagerly. "I am number eighty-eight, Musubi!"

"I'm Minato," he replied. _I actually met a sekirei in a park less than a mile from home?_

Musubi looked closely at him. "Minato, do you know about sekirei? Usually when I mention it people look at me strangely."

He nodded. "I'm an ashikabi actually.

"Really?" Musubi said excitedly. "Minato-sama would you like to be my ashikabi too?"

_Whoa! Just like that? _"Isn't that a little quick? Don't you want to get to know me first? Kazehana at least waited a couple weeks before she decided she wanted me."

Musubi shook her head violently. "I can already tell that Minato is a good kind person, and I can feel my body getting warm just from being close to you. Musubi is definitely definitely sure that she wants to be your sekirei!"

Kazehana had told him he was free to wing any sekirei he met and decided he wanted. She'd explained to him that as the number of sekirei dropped the competition to wing them would grow fiercer. There might not be time to drag things out. Even so…

"Musubi, before we make a decision why don't you come home with me and let me introduce you to my wife first. That way we can decide together."

She agreed happily and took his arm as they left the restaurant. Her boobs weren't as big as Kazehana's but they were still impressive in size and softness.

He wondered what Kazehana would say about the reality of him winging another sekirei.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Minato should be home any minute," Kazehana said.

"You really are a good friend Kaze-tan," Matsu told her.

They were both lying on Minato's bed wearing nothing but their panties waiting to give him a treat when he arrived.


	8. This really won’t do

Miya was sweeping eh front porch when Minato returned with a buxom brunette girl on his arm looking up at him adoringly.

"Oh my," Miya said. "What have we here? Minato are you _already _being unfaithful on your new wife? _And _bringing your mistress here to carry out your affair?" A hanyo mask appeared from nowhere. "That really is shameless."

Musubi paled as he began to shake in mortal terror. "It… it's not like that Miya-san! Musubi is a sekirei and I'm wanting her to meet Kazehana."

"Really?" Much to both of their reliefs the mask vanished along with the frightening aura. "Well that is different then," she looked at the newcomer. "Has he already winged you?"

"No," she sounded disappointed. "Minato-sama says he wants me to meet his other sekirei first."

Miya nodded in approval. "That is actually very kind of you Minato. Kazehana is upstairs I believe. Would you mind if I joined you for a moment. I would like to talk a bit to my new potential boarder."

"Not at all landlady-dono," he told her.

Together the three of them went up to the second floor to the room that Minato and Kazehana shared.

"Kazehana," Minato called out. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Really? Well I have a surprise for you too darling." Inside the room there was giggling.

Minato slid open the door. "Oh? What is…"

"**Surprise**!" Kazehana and Matsu both sang out. They were lying on the bed together holding each other in a provocative pose.

Blood gushed from Minato's nose in a torrent and he collapsed without a word.

"Minato-sama!" Musubi cried and knelt over him to try and stop the blood loss.

"Oh my," Miya said pleasantly. Unfortunately for the two women on the bed she still had her broom with her. In a flash she was wielding it like a sword. "This really is unacceptable behavior."

Both women ran naked through the Inn begging for mercy.

Uzume popped her head out of her room to witness the spectacle. She smiled slightly. _Things really are getting more fun around here._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazehana and Matsu were both kneeling with Miya standing over them, the broom still in her hands. The two women had a number of bumps on their heads; the others were all seated nearby watching.

"I believe I've already told you that such vulgar displays are forbidden in the Izumo Inn." Miya told them politely. "I will not tolerate orgies or other such behavior."

"What's an orgy?" Musubui asked loudly.

Minato's face turned red.

Kazehana smiled despite her situation and tried to be helpful. "It's a lot of fun."

Whack!

"Ow!" Kazehana said as she rubbed her newest bump. "I was just trying to be helpful!"

"Please be a little less helpful," Miya replied.

"I'm sorry Miya," Matsu cried out. "I just wanted to ask Minato to be my ashikabi!"

"And why would that require you to take off your all your clothes?"

"We still had out panties on," Kazehana said with an impudent grin.

Whack.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Matsu repeated bowing. "I just wanted him to like me."

"Does Minato-sama like it when women take off their clothes for him?" Musubi asked innocently.

Kazehana grinned.

Whack.

"I didn't say anything!" Kazehana said crossly as he rubbed yet another bump.

"You were about to," Miya said.

"Yara, yara," Uzume said with a tiny grin of her own. "You really like causing trouble don't you?" She nodded to Minato.

"What did I do?" He asked defensively.

Miya glanced at Uzume; it seemed the girl was finally starting to climb out of her depression. "Very well, I suppose I will forgive you this time," she signaled for both women to get up off their knees.

Musubi looked at Minato questioningly. "Should I get naked now?"

Whack. Whack.

"Owie," Musubi cried.

"What did I do?" Minato asked helplessly.

"As the ashikabi you will need to instruct your sekirei not to do such shameless things as taking their clothes off in public." Miya intoned.

"Ah, actually Musubi is not my sekirei."

"Eh? Don't you want me Minato-sama?" Musubi cried while hugging him and pressing her chest into his side.

Minato could feel his face getting hot. "Well, ah, it's just that I wanted Kazehana to tell me what she thinks first."

"Oh I like her!" She said approvingly and came over to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm sekirei number three, Kazehana. I am also Minato-kun's wife."

"I am number eighty-eight, Musubi! I am very pleased to meet you! I hope we can become good friends."

"I'm sure we will," Kazehana said brightly. She smiled at her husband. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Just like that?" Minato asked incredulously. "Don't you want to take your time to get to know her? To at least make sure you two get along?"

"As long as she wants to be with you and protect you, that's enough," Kazehana answered sagely. "More than anything else I want you to stay safe and having more sekirei will help make that possible."

"You… you sure Kazehana-chan?" he hadn't expected it to be this quick or easy.

"I'm sure," she confirmed. "And from now on you don't have to check with me first. If a sekirei offers you her services you should just accept her immediately, its safest that way."

"Uhm all right," he turned to a very eager and flushed Musubi. Her body was getting very hot and she was filled with anticipation. "You still sure you want me to be your ashikabi Musubi-chan?"

"Yes Minato-sama," she leaned in close.

He felt a bit weird kissing another woman in front of his wife but Musubi had no qualms as she happily placed her lips to his.

Wings of light appeared as Musubi became his. "I will stay by your side now and forever!"

"What about me?!"Matsu wailed. "I want to be his too!"

"Minato please wing her as well," Kazehana said.

Nodding nervously he approached the other girl. Just as Musubi had done a moment earlier she took the initiative and stepped forward to kiss him. Wings of light marked her and she also became his.

"I am at your service my ashikabi, now and forever." Matsu declared.

"All right!" Kazehana shouted. "Now let's all celebrate!" As if from thin air she managed to produce a huge bottle of wine.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oniichan," a tearful voice cried.

"Who… who's there?" Minato looked about. Somehow he'd wound up in some overgrown forest. He had no memory of coming here, but what mattered was trying to help whoever it was that was calling out to him.

"Please help me oniichan," the voice pleaded.

"Where are you?" He called out.

Stumbling through the brush he came to a small clearing. There he saw a little girl curled up and weeping. As he stepped out into the open area she looked up at him. She looked scared and he was afraid she would bolt.

"It's all right," he said soothingly. "I won't hurt you, my name is Minato what's yours?"

She wiped her eyes. "Kusano," she replied.

"That's a lovely name Ku-chan," he told her with a comforting smile. Reaching over he gently patted her head. "Don't cry any more your oniichan will take you from here."

"Oniichan!" She leapt into his arms and easily held her. "Please come save me oniichan!"

And as he held her she and the world around him slowly faded away.

"Please save me oniichan!" Her voice called to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ku-chan," he whispered as he slowly woke up. It took him a moment to rally wake up. "What the?"

Kazehana was snuggled up to his right, naked as usual. Wrapped up to his left was Matsu dressed in a skimpy pink night gown. Wearing a plain shirt Musubi was on top of his legs with her head resting on her belly and her boobs rubbing a certain spot a bit lower.

At that moment the door to the room slid open. "Breakfast is… oh my," Miya said. She happened to have a spatula in her right hand. "This really won't do."

Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!

XXXXXXXXXX

Uzume woke up to the smell of Miya's cooking and to the pleas and cries of Minato and his sekirei.

She laughed softly. "It really is getting to be more fun."


	9. Kusano

"So you were dreaming about rescuing another woman?" Kazehana teased. "How naughty! Three women aren't enough for you?"

Miya sighed. Minato, Kazehana, Musubi, and Matsu all had bumps on their heads. Yet it seemed that no matter how often she punished them they insisted in their lewd and immoral behavior. She wondered if there was even a point to it.

But just in case.

Whack!

"Ow!" Kazehana said and turned a hurt look to Miya. "What did I do now?"

"No lewd discussions at the breakfast table please."

"I was just talking about Minato's dream," she said defensively. "It's not my fault he had an ecchi dream."

"Huh?" Minato said.

Just as a wooden spoon came down on his head.

Whack!

"Ow!" He cried as one more bump materialized.

"Please don't discuss your perverted dreams at the table," Miya said primly.

Musubi looked over at Homura. "What does ecchi mean?"

Homura grinned but saw a warning look from his landlady. "I'll tell you later," he promised.

"Ku, ku, ku," Matsu leaned over towards him with a lecherous look in her eyes. "Was I in your naughty dream Min-tan?"

"It wasn't that sort of dream," Minato insisted. "It was just about me and this little eight year old girl. The two of us were alone in the forest; she was crying and pleading."

Everyone at the table looked at him in dismay.

"Oh my, so you dreamed you had a little girl out in the woods and you were making her cry and beg?" Miya said. She cracked her knuckles.

"Geez Min-tan even _I _think that's kind of creepy." Matsu said shaking her head.

"Huh?" He didn't understand the strange looks he was getting. "She was all alone and needed me to rescue her. I was just trying to take care of her."

"Take care of her?" Miya repeated lightly. "Is that what they call it?"

Whack! Whack! Whack!

"Ack! Have mercy!" Minato covered up and ducked under the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eventually Miya was convinced to spare his life and Minato got the chance to explain exactly what the dream had been about. He went off to school grateful to still be a love and in one piece. Meanwhile Matsu and Kazehana went up to her room. Miya offered to take Musubi shopping with her while Homura went back to bed.

There was a knock on Matsu's hidden door. It slid open and Uzume popped her head in. "Hey, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Matsu smiled at her friend; it was good to see her out of her room for a change. "Not at all, come in."

Kazehana also offered her a friendly wave. "Matsu was just checking to see if there's a sekirei matching what Minato-kun described."

Uzume nodded. After he had explained his dream Matsu had mentioned that an ashikabi could form subconscious connections with sekirei who might be compatible with him. That was especially true of ashikabi with multiple sekirei whose 'ability' was stronger than normal. "Do you really think M.B.I. would allow a sekirei that young to participate?" Uzume asked. Sekirei battles could be vicious sending out a little kid to be a part of that seemed wantonly cruel.

Matsu simply nodded. "M.B.I. isn't what anyone would call compassionate."

Kazehana sighed. Though she still had warm feelings for the M.B.I. president she couldn't really argue.

An image came up on the computer screen. "I think we have a winner," Matsu announced. "Number 108, Kusano, I'll print out her picture and we can show it to Minato see what he says."

"If this is the girl he dreamed about what next?" Uzume asked. "Do you really want to have a little girl like that winged?"

"What are you talking about?" Matsu asked. "The more sekirei Min-tan gets the better. Besides if they already have a mental connection then it's guaranteed that her body will react to him. She's meant to be his sekirei."

"Besides," Kazehana added. "As long as she's left unwinged others will probably try to get her. She's much better off being with Minato-kun."

"That's true," Uzume said slowly. "It's awful not having an ashikabi."

Kazehana and Matsu both looked at her sympathetically. There was nothing they could do though. Each sekirei could be winged only once.

Taking the print out from Matsu Kazehana turned to Uzume. "Hey, why don't you come with me to deliver this later? It might be fun to get out of the Inn for awhile."

Uzume nodded. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

Back home Yukari had possessed the disturbing ability to track him down whenever she wanted. Whether he was at a friend's house or at the library studying or just relaxing in the nearby woods she would always find him. It seemed their two year separation had done nothing to dull her skill. Despite not having any classes in common she had ambushed him as he was leaving campus to head home.

"So I called mom the other day after talking to you," Yukari said.

"And what did she say?"

Yukari pouted and looked like she did when she was twelve and couldn't have a piece of candy. "She said I had to get used to that woman being your wife."

"Her name is Kazehana," Minato reminded her.

"Whatever," Yukari said in something close to a whine. "I still say she's going to end up leaving you broke some day." She definitely did not look happy. "Anyway, anything else happen yesterday?"

Minato blushed and hesitated.

This immediately raised his sister's suspicions and she jumped in front of him blocking his route. "Hey! Something did happen yesterday! What was it? Did you catch her talking to an old boyfriend on the phone?"

"No! Nothing like that! How many times do I have to tell you that Kazehana and I are in love?"

"About a million," she said. She remained in his way with a determined look. "Well if it wasn't that what did happen yesterday?"

"Well…" He really didn't want to tell her. Not only because it touched the Sekirei Plan but because he knew what she would think. The problem was that she knew where he lived and might come over to visit him at any time unannounced. The idea of her walking in on a scene like he had yesterday or like Miya had this morning convinced him that it was better to tell her _something_. So he gave her a highly edited version of what had happened. As he'd known she would Yukari didn't take it real well.

"Geez Oniichan what kind of a pervert are you?! You're sleeping with three women now?! And you only met two of them yester day? And your stripper wife is okay with it?!"

Students that had been walking past stopped to listen to the exchange. A few young coeds sent him dirty looks. Blushing Minato grabbed his sister and got them walking again. "Yukari keep your voice down! It's not like that! It's… it's…"

"I think the word you're looking for is, 'harem' oniichan."

"It's not like that!"

"Oh I'll just bet! Geez oniichan what did this place do to you? I mean you were always a loser, but you were a sweet dependable loser. Now you've become a player who sleeps around with every woman he meets."

"Minato-kun!"

Their argument was abruptly halted as two buxom women approached. Yukari recognized one as her oniichan's gold digging wife; she also recalled seeing the other one at the Inn.

"Oh, look who it is! Your stripper wife and," she looked closely at Uzume. "Are you Musubi or Matsu?"

The girl with the large breasts and star shirt grinned at Yukari's hostile attitude. "Neither, I'm Uzume! We've already met."

Yukari gawked at her and then turned back on her brother. "What the hell oniichan?!! Are you sleeping with her too?!"

"No!" he said defensively.

"Not yet at least," Uzume said. She sent Minato a playful wink that caused Yukari start to choke.

"Huh?" Minato stared at her in dumb confusion.

Seeing his reaction she laughed. _He really is kind of cute, for a guy._

Kazehana was also surprised at the little interplay but decided to leave it be for now. Instead she looked at Yukari. ""I'm sorry, but the adults have to talk now so you should go. It's probably nap time anyway."

Yukari glared at the older woman. "I'm an adult too!"

"You sure about that?" Kazehana teased. She reached out and squeezed one of Yukari's breasts. "It doesn't look that way to me."

"Eek!" Yukari jumped back and covered up her chest. "Stop doing that you damn dyke!"

Uzume flashed her another grin, this one was not friendly. "Oh? Do you have a problem with lesbians?"

"I think she's just self conscious about not having breasts yet," Kazehana said sympathetically.

Uzume leaned forward as though examining her. "You're right, it's sad that they haven't developed."

"I have breasts!!" Yukari screamed the top of her lungs. "I have guys staring at my chest all the time!"

"You do?' Minato questioned. "What guys?"

Her face turning red she quickly ran away. "I'll talk to you tomorrow oniichan!"

Kazehana laughed as she fled. "I really like her."

Shaking his head wearily he looked at her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but was there a reason you came to pick me up? I would have been home soon."

"Well we wanted to show you this," Kazehana produced the picture and information Matsu had printed up. "Does this match your dream girl?"

One look and it was obvious. "That's her!" He read the info. "She even said her name was Kusano!"

Kazehana nodded pleased. "Wonderful, now we just have to find her. Since this sit eh girl you dreamt about that means she's supposed to become yours. Instead of heading home why don't the three of us start to look for her?"

Remembering the dream and her pleas for help he nodded. "All right, I really want to help her. But Tokyo's huge, where do we start?"

"Actually," Uzume spoke. "I have a thought about that…"

XXXXXXXXXX

From a nearby building the three of them were looking out at the canopy of vegetation that completely enclosed the Botanical Gardens. Surrounding the gardens were half a dozen wheeled assault vehicles and a couple hundred armed soldiers. Above three helicopters hovered in place.

"I saw on the news how this place had a sudden overgrowth of plant life and that M.B.I. had placed it under guard." Uzume said. Since Minato mentioned meeting Kusano in a wood…"

"That's great Uzume-chan!" Minato said. "Somehow, somehow I know she's in there."

"Then let's go find her," Kazehana said grabbing a hold of him. She gave him a kiss.

As her wings formed Minato stared at her blankly. "Ah… what was that for?"

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my darling?" Kazehana said with a pleased grin.

"Well, not when we're alone, but I thought we weren't supposed to do that in public."

"No one saw," she said. "And I'll admit I had an ulterior motive… though I **do **like kissing you whenever I can." Seeing him blush she giggled.

Watching their interplay Uzume felt just a touch jealous.

Raising her arms the late afternoon sky suddenly became dark as she channeled the power of her norito. "Wind of my pledge, blow away dark clouds for my ashikabi!"

Out of nowhere hurricane force winds sent the helicopters staggering. Men on the ground were knocked over and in wild confusion. Even the combat vehicles were momentarily blinded by the dust and debris being kicked up by this sudden storm.

While they were distracted Kazehana took Minato into the gardens along with Uzume totally unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somehow Minato was able to lead them to where little Kusano was crying huddled up in a tree branch.

"It's all right," he called to her lifting up his arms. "Ku-chan? I've come to rescue you. Jump down and I'll definitely catch you."

She looked down questioningly. "Oniichan?"

He smiled up to her. "It's all right Ku-chan, oniichan won't let you fall."

The little girl nodded and jumped down. He caught her.

"Oniichan! I'm so glad you came for me!" She sobbed and buried her head in his chest.

"It's all right Ku-chan," he whispered softly. "You're safe now I won't let anything hurt you."

The little girl nodded, and fell peacefully asleep in his arms.

Kazehana smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful? The pure love and trust between sekirei and ashikabi. There is nothing sweeter or purer in this world."

"I'm not her ashikabi yet," Minato said.

"You will be," Kazehana said with certainty. "Do you think she'd reject you? Or that she'd want anyone else?"

Uzume stood just a few feet looking on the scene, wishing she were a part of it.

They left under the cover of another impromptu hurricane, again unnoticed. They were already back at the Inn with Kusano being fed and spoiled by Miya and all the other residents when Minato got a test message from Minaka.

"First come first served?" He mumbled with mild distaste. It was a good thing Kusano was already safe. He didn't want to even think about what might have happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Several Hours Later**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!" Yomi screamed in frustration. "Where the hell is she?!" She'd been over every inch of the Botanical Gardens and found nothing at all, not even a trace. But she couldn't leave without her; if she did her ashikabi would get rid of her!

As if summoned by the thought her cell phone rang. Only her master had the number. Hope and terror mixed as she answered. "Yes, master?"

"It's done," a weary voice told her. "It looks like she's not there anymore. Return to the car, I can't blame you if she was never even here to begin with."

"Thank you master!!" Yomi cried in relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Seo you bastard! Just how long are you going to keep us out here looking?!" Hikari shouted. "It's already three in the morning!"

"Hey look!" he pointed. "Giant bananas, that'll take care of food for at least a week!"

The very next second Seo was crying out in pain as he was hit by lightning.

Hibiki sighed. "Why us?"


	10. Tsukiumi

She was a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde locks and amazing blue eyes. She turned to him and pointed. "I'll kill you!"

"Waaaah!!" Minato woke up with a shout.

"What's wrong darling another bad dream?" Kazehana's sleepy voice asked.

Looking about she was on his right hand side with Matsu and Musubi on his left. Gripping his legs was little Ku-chan. _Ah the nightmare continues, _he thought wearily.

Looking at little Ku-chan he smiled tenderly.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Kazehana had been right about his becoming her ashikabi. As soon as they'd been alone she'd planted a kiss on his lips. "Oniichan, please stay by Ku's side now and forever!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The other girls were waking due to his cry.

The door slid open and there was Miya with a spatula in her hand. Her eyes immediately went to Ku-chan and then to the naked Kazehana.

"Oh my, this simply won't do," she said lifting her spatula.

A collective groan came from them.

Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack.

Everyone but Ku-chan received a mild beating.

At the breakfast table Miya made an announcement as they were about to eat. "I know this is about abrupt but I am assigning new sleeping arrangements. From now on Musubi you will be staying in the empty room down the hall. Ku-chan will sleep with me in the first floor. Matsu you **will **be sleeping in your own room from now on."

The three girls all cried out loudly against the sudden change.

The quieted once a scary hannyo mask materialized. "It… is… decided," Miya said pleasantly.

Kazehana grabbed Minato's arm and hid behind it. "But I get to stay with Minato-kun right?"

Sighing Miya nodded. "You are his wife so that is proper."

"Yeah!" She gave her husband a big hug. "I get to keep sleeping with my man."

"That's not fair! Musubi want to be Minato-sama's wife too!"

Ku-chan nodded eagerly as well.

"Until polygamy is legal in Japan only one wife per husband," Miya declared.

Uzume looked on grinning as the girls tried to get Miya to change her mind. They seemed to be having fun even as they argued.

"Min-tan," Matsu finally said after giving up on convincing Miya. "Did you have another dream?"

He sighed. "Yeah I'm afraid so, I think this is like the dream I had about Ku-chan."

Matsu nodded. "It's very possible. With four winged sekirei your ashikabi abilities will be very potent. That means the girl you dreamed about may be another sekirei you're meant to take care of."

"You didn't dream about me did you?" Uzume asked.

Everyone turned to look at her. Miya looked particularly surprised.

"Uzume-chan, you…" Minato began looking really worried.

"Kidding! Kidding! Hah, hah that was just a little joke." She said as she saw the reaction. _Why the heck did I say that? _It had just slipped out. _Even if I wanted to I __**can't **__become his sekirei._

"Anyway…" Matsu tried to bring things back on track. "When we get done with breakfast come up to my room and we'll see if we can figure out who this mystery woman is."

"But I have to get to class," Minato argued.

"Just skip it," Matsu said. "This is much more important."

XXXXXXXXXX

Up in her room it did not take Matsu long to figure out which sekirei he'd been dreaming about. "Is this her?" she nodded to an image on the screen.

Minato nodded. "Yes! That's her! No doubt about it!"

Rather than being happy Matsu turned suddenly pale. "This is hoooooooorible!"

Minato saw her reaction and began to feel nervous. "What's wrong?'

The spectacled sekirei turned to him like a herald of doom. "You're going to diiiiiiiiiiieeeee!"

"What?!"

Kazehana sighed and shook Matsu by the shoulders. "Stop being so melodramatic you're scaring him."

"Sorry, sorry," Matsu said and turned back to her computer. "What I mean to say is that this is number nine, Tsukiumi, also called the water sekirei. She is very strong, very proud, and very violent. She is also famous for her hatred of ashikabi. Chances are that if you're dreaming about her she'd likely starting to react to you as well. I don't doubt this will hurt her pride. Chances are if she meets you she'll want to kill you on sight."

"Ki… ki… kill me? Are you serious?"

Matsu nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Don't worry Minato-kun," Kazehana said helpfully. "We won't let anything happen to you. I'll personally protect you as we search her out."

"Wait a minute! We're still going to go look for her? Even though she may want to kill me?"

"It's only logical," Matsu said. "I mean what are you worried about? There's only a high probability you'll be killed or horribly maimed. It's not certain or anything."

Minato began to shake in terror.

"Matsu you're not helping," Kazehana said. She hugged her husband and pressed his face into her nice soft breasts. "There, there, honey don't worry about it. I won't let that mean old number nine hurt my precious hubby."

"Musubi will definitely help protect Minato-sama too!"

"That's right!" Uzume cheered. "We'll protect you Minato-kun!"

The other girls and Minato turned to her.

"Uh, when did you get here?" Matsu asked.

"Oh, heh, sorry, I was kind of bored so I thought I'd come check out your secret meeting. I mean there was a sign on your door announcing it and all." Uzume sounded embarrassed. "I just wanted to help, but if you don't want me to…"

"No Uzume-chan!" Minato said pleadingly. "Please help! I'd really appreciate any help you'd be willing to give!"

Uzume couldn't help but smile, it was nice to feel needed again. "All right then, I'll help."

"In that case," Matsu announced proudly let's formulate the, 'Do or die recruit number nine even if it kills Minato' plan!"

"Matsu," Minato said shakily. "You _really _need to work on naming your plans."

XXXXXXXXXX

With Uzume volunteering to help it was decided that she and Musubi would search while Kazehana brought Minato out to act as bait. Kusano would be left at the Inn where it was safest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere a few miles away Tsukiumi was staring out at the skyline. She'd been feeling nervous and anxious all morning. Her heart was beating fast and she her palms were sweating. She knew the reason why of course, _he _was out there. That monkey bastard who wanted to violate her. She could sense his fail taint somewhere in the city. She had no doubt as to what he had in mind. He was probably stalking her even now hoping to catch her unaware and have his way with her! _I'll kill him! I'll kill him before he can do that to me!_

"Hey you, you're an unwinged one right?"

Tsukiumi turned from the roof's edge to see two women standing there in tight fitting burgundy and violet outfits. "What business is that of yours?"

They both grinned. "Go back to M.B.I. and leave the game now, its better if you get out before you're forced to deal with some ashikabi who will make your life a living hell."

Hikari and Hibiki imagined working as waitresses at a maid café.

Tsukiumi had the mental image of being tied down to a bed as a man with an unseen face reached out for her.

All three women shuddered.

"Whatever happens between me and my ashikabi is my own concern!" Tsukiumi announced proudly.

"I'm afraid if you won't resign peacefully we'll have to remove you," one of them said.

Lightning bolts flared out.

Tsukiumi held her ground unimpressed. At the last instant a globe of water surrounded her and absorbed the attack.

"Uh, Hikari, did you hold back just now?" One of them asked nervously.

The other shook her head. "No Hibiki I went all out."

"Is that all you have?" Tsukiumi shouted. She was actually glad for the distraction she would enjoy being able to concentrate on this for awhile. "Number nine Tsukiumi will gladly accept your challenge!"

"Number nine?! She's a single number?" Hibiki said in alarm.

"Uh oh," Hikari said.

The very next instant they were thrown off the roof's edge by a tidal wave of water.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get back here you damn flea bag!!"

"Meow!!"

Minato and Kazehana stepped out of the way as a cat flew by being pursued by a somewhat seedy looking man. He wondered what that was about but didn't give it any real thought, he had other things on his mind.

Kazehana was holding onto his arm and had her head resting on his shoulder. Every man who passed looked at Minato with pure undisguised envy. "It's been awhile since we've been alone like this Minato-kun. I'm not upset by that but you should try and make more time to be alone with me since I am your wife. Let's go have lunch together later, just the two of us."

He couldn't understand how she could be so calm. "Kazehana-chan, is this really all right? Just walking around like this?"

"Sure," she told him. Still as calm as ever. "If Tsukiumi is meant to be your sekirei then she will be, we just need to be patient and let fate work its way." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That is how I met you after all."

Despite being married and intimate he still blushed at something as simple as a kiss on the cheek.

"Look out!"

They both froze as two women landed in the street to either side of them. They ran on without a second look.

"Seo!" One of them shouted. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Were they sekirei?" Minato asked.

"Definitely," Kazehana said.

"Out of the way!" Another voice cried from above.

Minato looked up but could only see the sun. At the last moment he saw a woman descending right on top of him. He felt Kazehana grab him and jerk him out of the way just as the woman crashed in the street. She landed poorly and was on her ass, but otherwise seemed unhurt. The other two women were by now long gone.

The blonde glared up at both of them. "Hey! Watch where you're going next time!"

The tow of them recognized her immediately. Kazehana grinned at him. "See? It's fate!"

Minato nodded slightly and took a wary step forward. "Excuse me Tsukiumi-san; I'd like to have a talk with you if I could."

She got up to her feet and looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know my name monkey?" She could feel her heart suddenly pounding and her temperature rising. She stumbled back as the strength in her legs momentarily failed her. "You… you're _him _aren't you? My ashikabi!"

He didn't like her threatening tone and carefully backed up. "My name is Sahashi Minato, and yes I would like to become your ashikabi."

"Shameless," she muttered. "So shameless to just come right out and try to proposition me like that!"

"Proposition?" He said blankly.

"I'll never let you violate me!" She screamed. "I'll kill you first!" Water materialized around her and shot out in a geyser.

Minato cried and covered up. Kazehana stopped in front of him and waved an arm. A shield of air neatly blocked the water and sent it harmlessly spraying in all directions. "If you want to hurt my Minato-kun you'll answer to me number three, Kazehana, wind sekirei."

"I see," Tsukiumi said. She glared even more angrily at Minato who remained behind Kazehana. "You really are shameless! You already have one sekirei but it's not enough for you! You want to violate me too!"

"Violate?" Minato said in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Don't play dumb!" Tsukiumi said furiously. "I know all you ashikabis want to take over the bodies of your sekireis and force them to do whatever perverted things you desire!"

"That's not true!" Minato said.

Kazehana though laughed and grinned at him. "Actually it sort of is," she winked at her husband. "I mean don't you remember some of the things you made me do for you. Really Minato-kun, you were _such_ an animal!" Thinking about those things she wondered if they should forget about lunch and find a love motel instead.

Minato turned a bright red. "But… but… it's not like I forced you." He was looking seriously embarrassed.

"You see!" Tsukiumi shrieked "You did violate her against her will!"

Kazehana turned to her with an unhappy look and her arms crossed. "Who the hell said it was against my will? I _love _Minato-kun I _enjoy _pleasing him, and he always tries to please me too. Being 'violated' by the one you love is a wonderful feeling! I mean you _do_ know what it feels like to make love don't you?"

Tsukiumi's face became a deep crimson. "Of... of course not!"

"Oh," Kazehana said and shrugged her shoulders. "Then you shouldn't judge."

"Enough of this!" Tsukiumi screeched. "I don't care what you say!! I won't let him live to do those things to me!" A ball of water appeared in her hand and she fired it off with the force of a cannon ball.

Kazehana again blacked it with ease. "And like I've told you I won't let you hurt the man I love!" She looked at Minato. "Honey could I have a quick kiss?"

Nodding Minato hurried up and pressed his lips to hers.

This simple display appeared to horrify Tsukiumi as she shook and pointed. "Wha… wha… what the hell are you doing?!"

Kazehana's wings of light appeared and she faced Tsukiumi confidence overflowing. "You don't know anything at all about ashikabi and sekirei and how things work between them. I'm not Minato-kun's toy, I'm his _wife _his _partner _we take care of each other, protect each other, love each other! When Minato-kun makes love to me I'm in heaven! He can't violate me enough! But I know he would never do anything to me I didn't want him to; he has never _once _done anything to me against my will. So don't you **dare **accuse him of that!!"

A potent wind filled the air as the skies above them darkened. "Wind of my pledge, blow away dark clouds for my ashikabi!"

A ferocious whirlwind swept Tsukiumi up. It over whelmed her defenses and left her powerless. Picking her up air spun her about as she wailed before finally slamming her into the side of a building.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi lay there unconscious and defeated.

"All right Minato-kun, go ahead and kiss her." Kazehana said.

He looked at the helpless woman.

"No," he said. "Let's go Kazehana."

"Go? But didn't we come out here to make her your sekirei?"

"Yes, but only if she wanted to become mine," he said. "I think she's made it clear she doesn't."

"That's only because she doesn't know you Minato-kun, once she gets to know what you're like she'll be happy to be yours."

He shook his head. "Even if that was true it still wouldn't make winging her now against her will okay. It's like you said Kazehana-chan, I would **never **do anything to any of my sekirei against their wills." He began walking away. "Let's go."

A warm smile crossed her lips. She caught up to him and placed a warm kiss on his lips that again made her wings appear. "I'm really glad that you're the one I love." She took his arm again and happily placed her head on his shoulder.

"By the way," she said. "I am violating the hell out of you tonight!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Morning**

Minato was half way to the metro station that would take him to school when he ran into Tsukiumi. She was standing there in his path, arms crossed eyes locked on him. It was obvious she'd come here for him.

He gulped knowing he was in real trouble if tried to attack him again like she did yesterday. "Are you going to try and kill me again?"

"No," she said, much to his relief. "You could have winged me yesterday and violated me as much as you liked. Why didn't you?"

"Because you didn't want me to," he answered honestly. "I don't know where you got this idea that ashikabis just force themselves on their sekirei, but it isn't so! At least I would never do that." He took a careful breath. "I realize you don't trust me, and if you want nothing to do with me that's fine. I definitely won't try and force you to join me. But, I would still like you to be my sekirei. Maybe if you got to know me you would change your mind."

She stood there eying him as she slowly chewed her lower lip. "Hmph, well, I'll admit that if you did just want to violate you already would have. And that number three definitely didn't seem to think you were a bad man." She paused and seemed to wage an inner battle.

Finally she stood straight and marched over to him. "Very well! This sekirei, number nine, Tsukiumi will allow you to court her and win her heart!" She then grabbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder in much the same way Kazehana had. "Take me somewhere nice to eat."

"Huh? Well I can't right now, I have to get to class. Any way I just had breakfast."

"Hey!" She growled. "I thought you just said you wanted me to be your sekirei!"

"Well I do, but…"

"No buts!" She pointed a finger in his face. "If you want to win me over you will need to work very hard and court me properly! Now take me somewhere nice to eat!"

"Uhm… alright."

Satisfied she put her head back down on his shoulder.

_Man this is going to be really challenging isn't it? _Minato wondered.


	11. Dinner and a movie

**Two Weeks Later**

Minato was leaving campus. He put a hand to his mouth to cover up a yawn. He had two tests coming up next week and he needed to find time to study. That was proving to be more of a challenge than he'd ever expected it to be. He had plenty of money thanks to his allowance and he had both Kazehana and Musubi eager to buy him anything he asked for with their VIP cards. So he didn't have a job.

Not a typical one at least.

But dating Tsukiumi and trying to find time to spend with Kazehana, Matsu, Musubi, and Ku-chan ate up _a lot _of his free time. And if he didn't spend time with them they got upset with him and told him he was neglecting them.

Especially Tsukiumi.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

"Minato! Take me to dinner!" Tsukiumi announced appearing out of the blue just as he was heading home.

"Ah, actually I'm feeling sort of tired. Could we do this another time?"

In the next instant he was drenched.

"Hey! Are you dumping me?!" Tsukiumi had grabbed him by the collar and was shaking him about.

"What?" He cried in confusion. "No! Of course not!"

"Then take me out and do it properly!" She grabbed his arm possessively. "I have a maiden's tender heart after all; I need you to be kind to me."

She sounded like she actually meant it too. That was Tsukiumi though, violent and threatening one moment, soft and girlish the next. He wound up taking her to dinner of course. She wouldn't even let him go home to change into some dry clothes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Before meeting Kazehana, back when he was still a virgin and did not believe in aliens and thought his mom worked for a pharmaceutical company, he'd always imagined how wonderful it would be to have a girlfriend and one day a wife. He had never once thought about just how much _effort _both those things required. And naturally he had never thought about having both a wife and a girlfriend and three other women all at once. _When am I going to have time to study? _

"Hey oniichan! Wake up! Why are you so tired?" Yukari asked as she came up to him. She gave him a teasing grin. "The stripper keeping you up all night?"

He frowned at her not appreciating her comment. "Stop calling Kazehana that, she's my wife." Now he gave her a grin. "And would you like me to tell you _exactly _what the two of us did last night?"

"Yuck! Don't be gross! Like I want to hear about that from you!"

"Then don't ask about it."

She looked at him in surprise. _Since when did he develop a spine?_ "Anyway, you need to start concentrating on your studies more. You've missed a bunch of classes. You were lucky to make it in at all you don't want to waste the opportunity do you?"

"I know," he nodded wearily and yawned again. "It's just that…"

"Minato!" A preemptive shout caught him by surprise. There standing there in front of him was Tsukiumi. Usually she would intercept him on the way to school or on the way back to the Inn. This was the first time she had ever come onto the campus itself. Male students were eying her up and down appreciatively. She caught a couple and growled at them. The male students quickly got going.

She then turned back to him. "There is a new movie coming out tonight and I want to see it. Buy me a nice dinner and take me out to it."

Yukari was openly gawking at the blonde with the big tits and bad attitude. "Oniichan! Who the hell is she?! Don't tell me you're already cheating on the stripper!"

Before Minato could answer Tsukiumi came to his side and took his arm as she placed her head on his shoulder. "My name is Tsukiumi," she announced. "I am Minato's betrothed and he is courting me. Who are you?"

"I'm his seriously annoyed little sister," she looked furiously at her brother. "You really have turned into a player haven't you?! First you marry a stripper you barely know. Then you pick up a couple of lovers. And now you've got _another_ woman who you're dating? I mean seriously, how many women is it going to take to satisfy you?" She demanded.

She then turned on Tsukiumi. "And you! You know he's married right? I mean I don't pretend to like her or anything but even so why are you going after a married man?"

"I am with him because he is the only man I would even consider allowing to violate me."

_Violate? _Yukari mouth the word silently.

"In any case it doesn't matter who he is married to, if I end up accepting his courtship I will become his one and only legal wife."

"Huh?" This was news to Minato. "Tsukiumi what are you talking about? What about Kazehana?"

"Hmph! It is fine if she is your wife for right now, but only the most talented woman in a harem is recognized as the legal wife. Obviously that would be me; the others will be your concubines."

"Concubines? Harem?" Yukari said in disgust. "That's it! I am so telling mom about all of this."

"Go ahead," Minato said off handedly. "She already knows."

Tsukiumi began dragging him away. "Let's go Minato; I want to have dinner with you."

"Unbelievable," Yukari muttered as she took out her phone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you're okay with this?" Yukari said in disbelief into her phone.

"Yukari," her mother said patiently. "There are things going on that you don't know about. That's all I can say."

"But he's sleeping around with four women! At least! Doesn't this upset you at all?"

"No," her mom said flatly. "Like I said there are things going on that you don't understand. Now stop worrying about your brother, he's fine. I'll talk to you later."

Yukari was not happy as she snapped shut her phone. She couldn't believe her mom was actually okay with oniichan being a player. It was sickening he would behave that way.

She got back to her room and opened the door. "Shiina I'm back."

The beautiful young boy looked up and smiled at her. "Welcome back Yukari-san."

Like her brother she had a secret too, but unlike him she had not taken advantage of the poor boy. (Though had seriously wanted to.) They had not even kissed yet. He'd been chased by these strange people and he'd told her a bizarre story about aliens and wings and asked her to, 'make him belong to her.' She had _really _wanted to, but had held back. Right now she was giving him a place to stay as they tried to find his missing sister Kusano and avoid the crazies who seemed to be after him.

She hadn't mentioned him to either her brother or her mom of course. She didn't care to hear what the player would have to say and knew what her mom would think of her having a 15 year old living with her. The important thing was helping Shiina find Kusano, she would figure everything else out after that.

Of course she didn't believe what Shiina had told her about sekirei and winging. She also did not realize that had she actually become his ashikabi she would have been immediately entered into the MBI database and brought to her mom's attention. As it was it was still a secret.

Also unknown to her was the fact that on a roof top across from her room a sekirei with a crest stamped across her fore head was keeping a careful watch on her and Shiina.

XXXXXXXXXX

Uzume was heading back from a bar after having a few drinks. She didn't do that much, but she had started to feel more like going out again recently. She still ached whenever she thought about Chiho, but there were still good things in life and she wanted to at least try and be happy. She had a family of sorts at the Izumo Inn and they were very important people to her. Getting to be with them made her happy, and she enjoyed seeing their daily struggles and little misadventures.

The place had become even more fun since Minato's arrival. He was a really good hearted guy and the girls who were his sekirei all adored him in the same way she had adored Chiho. It felt good to be near that again, even if she could never really be a part of it herself.

As she was walking back a fancy sports car pulled up alongside of her and parked. A man in a neat black business suit and glasses stepped out. "Good evening Uzume."

She stopped and frowned at the man. "I thought I told you I don't have anything to say to you or your boss."

Kakizaki spread his hands out imploringly. "Please at least hear out my offer. Higa-sama is most eager to acquire your services. He deeply regrets the specialists he called in were unable to help your ashikabi…"

"Chiho!" She said sharply. "Her name was Chiho!"

"Chiho," he said with an apologetic nod of his head. "Please believe me that Higa-sama did all that he could regardless of expense to save her."

"I do believe that," she said. "And for that I thank him. **But **he didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart; he only did it so he could try to use me."

"The sekirei serve for the sake of the ashikabi," Kakizaki said.

"He isn't my ashikabi," she said coldly. "And he's not the kind I would want to serve anyway."

"He could provide you with a place to belong and a purpose again." Kakizaki said. "You would be very well treated."

"I already have a place I belong, and I have a purpose." She told him. "I don't care at all about the Sekirei Plan, but I have important people I want to try and help and protect. That's what matters to me. I won't be Higa's puppet and play his sick games."

She began to walk past him.

"You understand of course that Higa will not simply forget about you," Kakizaki said quietly. "This will be your final opportunity to join him. After this he will have to view you as a threat and deal with you as such."

Uzume grinned back at him playfully. "If he wants to come after me that's fine. I can take care of myself."

She started to walk away again and this time Kakizaki stood there and watched her go.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was around ten by the time they finally arrived at the Inn. The movie had been a French picture about a young woman who fell in love with a much older man as she was slowly dying of cancer. Minato had found it to be three hours of slow subtitled torture, but Tsukiumi had been on the verge of tears and totally engrossed. She'd spent the whole time holding on to him as she watched.

As Kazehana had done when they dated she walked him home. Given she was a sekirei that made more sense than his trying to keep her safe.

As they reached the front of the Inn he turned to her with a smile on his face. "Did you have a good time Tsukiumi?"

She blushed a little and nodded. "Yes, it made me very happy to have you watch the film with me."

Seeing her blush Minato got a very warm feeling. Whenever she forgot to be angry Tsukiumi took on this amazing feminine beauty. He just wished he could see it more often. He reached out and gently took her hands into his. "I'm glad then, I guess this is good night."

He turned to go inside but she didn't let go of his hands.

He looked back at her questioningly. "Is something wrong Tsukiumi?"

"I…" she hesitated. "I don't want to say good night."

Minato began to fidget nervously. "Uh, you know Miya wouldn't be okay with you staying here. I'm not sure what Kazehana would say either."

"That is not what I mean," she looked at him with a very serious expression. "I don't want to be apart from you anymore." She took hold of his shirt and leaned in close.

"Tsukiumi, what…"

"Minato, you have won my heart. I hereby accept your proposal." She leaned in and kissed him. Wings of light appeared as she felt a pleasing warmth travel out of her heart and through her whole body. "We are wedded together, now and forever."

And so Tsukiumi became his sekirei, with consequences beyond the residents of the Izumo Inn.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minaka laughed. "So, only ten remain unwinged. Then let us begin the second phase!"


	12. Hello and goodbye

**Author's Note: **In the most recent manga it has been stated that if an ashikabi dies all of his sekirei are 'terminated.' It isn't made 100% clear whether that means they are removed from the sekirei plan or actually die, though the implication seems to be the latter. Whichever the case, in this story that will not apply given Uzume is still walking about.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato and Tsukiumi entered the Inn arm in arm. As it happened Kazehana and Uzume were the only ones in the common room to greet them.

"Welcome home darling," Kazehana gushed. "Shall we go have a nice hot bath before going to bed? Or are you hungry?"

"Hey!" Tsukiumi said angrily. "Are you just going to ignore me?"

Kazehana grinned at her. "If I can." She said playfully.

"Grrrrr," Tsukiumi shook a fist at her angrily not seeing the joke.

"Ah Kazehana-chan," Minato interjected quickly. "Tsukiumi has just become my sekirei, so please let's all try to get along."

"You winged her?" Uzume said. "Well that's great." She nodded to Tsukiumi. "Do your best, you have a lot of competition."

"Hmmph, I don't see his other sekirei as competition. And for that reason," she stood tall and squared her shoulders facing Kazehana. "Number three! I formally challenge you to a duel to decide who will be Minato's legal wife!"

"Say what?" Kazehana asked lifting an eyebrow.

Minato looked at her with open panic. "Tsukiumi what are you saying? You want to fight each other?!"

She nodded. "Do not be alarmed Minato. This is the only proper way to settle such a thing. As the strongest and most capable of your sekirei it is only natural that I should be acknowledged as your wife. Since number three currently holds that title I will defeat her in combat and take it from her!"

"But you can't!" Minato said waving his arms about. "Kazehana and I are _married_! The only way I could take you as a wife too would be if I divorced her first and I won't ever do that!"

Glancing towards the kitchen Kazehana placed a hand to her ear. "I'm sorry; I didn't really hear what you were saying before. What is it you want from me?"

Planting her fists on her hips Tsukiumi glowered at her and spoke loudly and clearly. "I said I challenge you to a duel! Fight me so we can decide who…"

Whack!"

"Ow!" Tsukiumi cried out and place a hand on a bump at the top of her head. She looked over her shoulder to see the land lady standing there with a ladle in her hand. Tsukiumi had only met her a couple of previous times from bringing Minato home and hadn't thought anything of her.

"I won't forgive those who bring violence to my Inn," Miya said shaking a finger at her. A hannyo mask materialized above her and her eyes took on an eerie and lifeless light. "Is that clear?"

Tsukiumi swallowed in fear. _Who is this woman? _"I, ah, I believe in the old saying when in Rome do as the Romans do, I'll follow your rules landlady-dono." She quickly bowed to her. "Since I will be living here from now on please take care of me."

The mask vanished and Miya greeted her with a warm smile. "You are very welcome, since you are now Minato's sekirei you'll be rooming with Musubi."

"Wait a minute! I want to stay in Minato's room!"

"I do not permit unmarried couples to share the same room." Tsukiumi opened her mouth to argue but Miya cut her off. "And in Japan a man can only have one wife which means the only one allowed to share his room is Kazehana."

"But," Tsukiumi began.

Kazehana her husband's hand and began leading him upstairs. "Come on darling, I'll wash your back!"

Tsukiumi could only stand there and watch her new ashikabi being taken out of sight.

Uzume patted her shoulder and spoke sympathetically. "Don't be too upset, at least you have an ashikabi now. And I've seen him with his other sekirei; he spends time with all of them, not just Kazehana."

"I suppose," Tsukiumi muttered. "Though I have to say I don't like having him stolen away from me like that."

"You'll get used to it." Uzume said dryly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite her protests she was soon moved into Musubi's room. Her friend and rival Homura helped her get some of her things. When she had first met him at the Inn she had not immediately recognized him without his mask. He also went by the name of 'Kagari.' Fortunately he wanted her to get an ashikabi and had revealed himself to her to ensure her what a good fellow Minato was.

"So how does it feel finally having an ashikabi?" He asked.

"I am happy to have Minato as my ashikabi, however," she glanced at the door just down the hall from her. "I would be happier if I were not _still _separated from him."

"Musubi feels the same way sometimes!" Musubi gushed. "But Minato-sama is very kind and makes time for Musubi and all of his sekirei."

"That's good to hear but not exactly what I was thinking," Tsukiumi admitted. "Now that I am his wife I had expected certain… services from my husband."

Homura grinned at her. "You afraid you're going to stay a virgin?"

"Gak!" She turned a bright shade of red. "Don't… don't say it like that!"

Laughing Homura continued. "Since you aren't disagreeing with me I take it I'm right."

Looking down Tsukiumi began to nervously press her index fingers together. "If… if he wanted to I wouldn't refuse him."

"You're just dying to be violated aren't you?" He teased.

"Shut up!"

"Tsukiumi-chan doesn't need to worry!" Musubi chimed in happily.

"And why's that?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Musubi is sure Minato will do whatever he can to make Tsukiumi-chan happy! I know he does 'experiments' with Matsu whenever Miya is out of the house."

"Experiments?" Tsukiumi asked.

Homura translated for her. "Kinky sex."

"Oh!" She turned red all over again.

"What's kinky sex?" Musubi asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning all the residents were just getting ready to sit down to breakfast when Matsu shouted from upstairs. "Turn on the TV!"

Hearing how excited he was they hurried to the common room and did so. The grinning face of Minaka was there to greet them. "Citizens of Tokyo! Today I would like to announce that M.B.I. has formally taken control of the capitol. There is no need for panic on the part of any of you, as I assure you that all the usual services will continue to be provided. Indeed I hope all of you will continue on as before with your normal lives. I wish to say…"

"M.B.I.'s taking over the city?" Minato said in confusion. "What is this about?"

"The second phase for the Sekirei Plan has started," Matsu announced. "When you winged Tsukiumi that must have meant only ten sekirei remained unwinged. From this point on Tokyo will become a battleground."

"A battleground?" Minato asked, not liking the sound of it.

Matsu looked at him and pushed up her glasses. "That's right, no sekirei or ashikabi will be permitted to leave the city now. M.B.I. will try to force an increase in the pace of sekirei battles. I'm afraid there's no avoiding it."

"Good," Tsukiumi said happily. "We sekirei were made for fighting!"

Homura groaned while Matsu muttered something under her breath about 'Neanderthals.'

"Speak for yourself," Kazehana said and grabbed onto her husband. "_I _was made for loving and taking care of my man."

Tsukiumi darkened slightly and sent her a hostile look.

"Well in any case there's nothing we can do about it so let's have breakfast before it gets cold." Miya said briskly.

"I wonder if I should still go to school today."

"I'm sure you should dear," Kazehana assured him. "This won't affect the university I'm sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

Going to school Minato noticed there were always helicopters with MBI stenciled in big yellow letters flying overhead. At the metro station he was surprised to find six MBI soldiers with helmets, body armor, and automatic rifles. He had to show them his ID.

One of them spotted his name on a list.

"You're an ashikabi?"The soldier asked suspiciously.

"That's right," he answered carefully. All six of them were looking over at him.

"Where are you taking the metro to?"

"I'm a student at Toudai," Minato told him.

The soldier nodded and took out a radio communicator. "This is metro station 26 I have an Ashikabi Sahashi Minato boarding here bound for metro station 37 near Toudai. Confirm."

"Roger that," a scratchy voice answered.

"Go on board," the soldier said to him. "Make sure you get off where you're supposed to though."

"I'm not allowed to take the metro where I want?" Minato asked.

"You can take it anywhere you want inside of Tokyo," the man said. "So long as you don't try to leave that's fine. We're just trying to keep track of the important people, that's all."

Riding the metro to the university he noticed people giving him all sorts of room and whispering to each other. No one had missed the fact he'd drawn special attention from the soldiers. Things had definitely changed.

XXXXXXXXXX

School was a welcome escape from all that. There were no MBI soldiers on campus and he soon got used to the sight of their helicopters constantly overhead. As he went to class he tried to forget about his worries.

All of his sekirei would _have _to fight? He'd known about the Sekirei Plan since winging Kazehana, but dealing with those soldiers at the metro had somehow made it all more real. He had no doubts about Kazehana, Musubi, and Tsukiumi if they had to fight. But what about Matsu? And what about little Ku-chan? Even if she did have a strong ability she was still just a kid. How was he going to protect all of them?

By the time school ended he was no closer to solving that problem. He didn't run into Yukari as he left Toudai, he guessed she was with some of her friends. That was just as well as Tsukiumi was there waiting for him.

"Hey Tsukiumi-chan," he said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

Looking down at her feet she seemed rather nervous. "Ah Minato, I was wondering, since we are now wedded would you, could you…" she hesitated trying to find the words. "Would you… have a wedding night with me?" She said in a small voice.

He blinked, surprised by her request. Then asked himself why he was surprised. From their dates he already knew that despite her harsh exterior she had a soft feminine side. Now that they were winged it wasn't really surprising that she would want to become more intimate. Despite all her cries about not wanting to be violated.

Not too long ago he'd been a shy inexperienced virgin. But after being with Matsu and Kazehana he was sure of himself when it came to that.

"_When it's the man she loves a woman likes it if he takes charge," _Kazehana had told him.

He reached out and took bother her hands. He looked her in the eye and spoke in a low intimate voice. "I would absolutely love to Tsukiumi-chan. Let's find a hotel room where we can have some privacy and take out time."

She was very fair skinned and when she blushed it was always evident. She blushed now and looked nervous and excited. He had noticed before that whenever she set aside her usual angry mood Tsukiumi became unbelievably cute. "All… all right Minato-kun." She answered submissively.

She put her head on his shoulder and they headed off to the hotel district.

XXXXXXXXXX

Uzume was off to do a little shopping and have a late dinner when she ran into a short figure wearing a robe.

"Number ten," she sang out in a melodic voice. "Our master says hello… and goodbye."

Three other sekirei jumped down to surround her as the robed girl tossed out some circular blades and had them orbit about her.

Uzume's clothes vanished and were replaced by a flowing white veil.

"Yara, yara aren't sekirei fights supposed to be one to one?" Uzume asked trying to keep a careful eye on all four opponents.

"Master was never one for following rules," he girl with the robe pulled down her hood to reveal she was a rather cute looking little girl. "I am Oriha, number 101. Now for my master's sake please die."


	13. The veil sekirei

They entered the room and took a good look around. The carpet was a deep red, as were the sheets on the spacious bed. On the walls were several pieces of erotic art. There was a small table by the bed with a bowl filled with complimentary condoms as well as a few other, 'aids.'

Minato was a bit amused, his experiences with Kazehana and Matsu and left him with an appreciation for the exotic. (Matsu's room was actually far better stocked with condoms and other similar items than this room was.) Grinning he removed his shoes and tossed aside his school jacket.

When he looked at Tsukiumi he was surprised to see her standing just inside the room gazing down at the floor. The way she kept her shoulders hunched over and her hands together told him she was terrified. Right now she was very different from the girl who was forever threatening him if he did not behave in exactly the manner she intended. When Tsukiumi stopped being angry she transformed into this ridiculously cute and indecisive girl. Despite her tough act she was actually rather innocent about a lot of things.

"Are you nervous?" He asked in a kind voice. It was a little weird thinking he was now the one with the experience who would have to lead an inexperienced partner. He wanted to be gentle with her. He wanted to make her happy.

"No, of course not," she said quickly but kept her eyes down.

Minato came over to her and took both of her hands into his. "I won't do anything you don't want me to," he promised. "If you tell me to stop I will."

She finally looked up at him, her face red and looking worried. "I… I trust you, but…"

"Yes?" he asked encouragingly.

"I… I have no experience in this and I know you… mmmm!"

She was cut off as he leaned in and kissed her. Just as it had the first time her wings appeared and she felt a delicious warmth fill her entire body. _It's the same, _she thought woozily. _This wonderful feeling. _When the kiss ended her knees felt weak and she stumbled against him. She felt his arms hold her and felt the warmth of his chest pressed against her own.

"Did you like that?" He asked her softly.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes with an adorably helpless look. "Yes, please kiss me more. Please do much more with me."

"All right, but if I do anything you don't like just tell me to stop, okay?"

She nodded. "All right," she said in a little voice that was nothing at all like her usual shouts.

He kissed her again and placed his hands on her round hips. As he kissed her he slowly directed her over to the bed. He was going to take his time and make sure she enjoyed every second of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Even as Oriha sent half a dozen circular blades at her Uzume easily and expertly dodged them, leaping up onto a nearby roof.

A girl with a yellow and black track suit came at her only to be caught by one of her of her veils. It wrapped tight around her arms and legs and Uzume brought the helpless sekirei over to her on the roof.

"What's your name?" Uzume asked sweetly.

"Katsuragi, number 86," she answered in a melancholy voice.

"I don't have anything against you, but I don't appreciate being attacked," she placed two fingers on the girl's crest. "Do you want to push your luck?"

Katsuragi's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh who are you trying to kid?" A sing song voice called out as a couple circular blades sliced away her veil, freeing Katsuragi. "You don't have an ashikabi anymore so you can't use a norito."

Another sekirei with huge boobs and a revealing tank top leapt at her with a halberd in her hands. "Please just die, after all what's the point of living without an ashikabi?"

Uzume again dodged but this time she'd let herself get a little distracted trying to talk to Katsuragi. As she leapt the tip of the halberd cut her on the shoulder, splattering blood onto her white veils.

"Ichiya has a point," said the fourth of Higa's sekirei. "We sekirei exist to serve our ashikabi's. What's the point of going on without one?" Standing a safe distance away the woman's hands started to glow with a faint blue light. She threw a series of punches in the air around her.

Though she was twenty yards away Uzume felt them connect, slamming into her face and body. Caught off guard she was pushed off the roof and fell to the empty street below. Landing awkwardly she gave a loud grunt of pain as she got back up again. _Damn this is not going well._

All four of Higa's sekirei landed in the street surrounding her.

"Be honest now, wouldn't you be better off dead than being all alone?" The sekirei with the glowing fists asked.

"Hey, whoever said I was alone?" Uzume asked with a smile.

In a flash all she sent her veils flying at all four of them. The girl with the fists was wrapped up and momentarily helpless.

"Not again," Katsuragi complained as she was again immobilized.

"Ack! Keep away!" Oriha used her circular blades to slash at them and keep from getting caught.

Ichiya used her halberd to cut away one veil, but as she did so the veil wrapped about the staff trying to jerk it away from its owner. Holding tight with both hands Ichiya kept a hold of it but was absorbed in trying to keep it.

Uzume leapt at her; around her right hand she formed her veils into a sword. "I happen to have lots of great people in my life and I don't intend to leave any of them!"

She drove her sword into Ichiya's stomach, it did not cut her but it knocked the breath from her and doubled her. While she was in that position Uzume brought a knee up smashing her nose and knocking her out.

"Oh, and by the way, whether I'm lonely or not is **my **business. It doesn't have anything to do with you or Higa." Snapping her arms she constricted the veils holding her two prisoners and then whipped them at each other.

Whack! Thud. Thud.

Having them smack into each other was an effective way to knock them out without seriously hurting them. She gathered her veils closer to her body and now faced her last opponent. Some of her veils had been cut and destroyed but that was no major hindrance. The same way that Tsukiumi could make an unlimited amount of water she could make as much material as she wanted or needed.

Oriha's eyes about jumped out of her head when she saw her three teammates all down. "No way! How could you have beaten three of us?"

Uzume gave her a harsh look. "Don't let my easy going nature fool you. I'm number ten, the veil sekirei, and I _know _how to fight if I have to. For instance…"

"Wahhh!" Oriha cried out as something wrapped around her ankles and sent her flying.

"I know how to be sneaky when I need to be. Give your ashikabi a message for me; tell him that if he sends anyone after me again they'll lose their crests. I don't need a norito to beat someone until they're terminated."

With that Oriha was sent flying into a wall and rendered as unconscious as her teammates.

With the fight over she reverted back to her usual clothes. With a grimace she looked at the dark red spot that was spreading from her shoulder. "Great," she muttered. "Blood stains are always hard to get out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi was lying naked beside him on the bed. Both of them were coated in sweat and breathing a bit heavily.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked and let one hand casually slide along her thigh.

"Mmmm, yes," she purred and ran one finger over his chest. "I think I like being a wife."

"Ah, you do know that actually Kazehana is my wife." He mentioned carefully. After the amazing time they'd had the last thing he wanted was to spark an argument.

Fortunately Tsukiumi didn't seem to really want to argue either. "For the time being I'll tolerate that, but do not doubt that **I **am the one who deserves the title of wife. Now," she lay on top of him, deliberately grinding herself against him while pressing her boobs down on his chest. "Shall we try once more?"

Seeing the look in her eye he felt nervous. _I think I may have created a monster._

XXXXXXXXXX

Miya was in the kitchen when the front door opened.

"I'm back," Uzume's voice rang out.

"Didn't you just leave a little while ago?" Miya asked. When she came out of the kitchen and saw her she stopped and gasped. "Oh my!"

There was a huge bruise forming under Uzume's left eye, there was a large red wet spot covering the shoulder of her shirt, and a small stream of blood was running down her right arm.

"Uzume what happened?"

"Heh," She rubbed the back of her head. "They were having a sale at Macy's; those women shoppers can be rough when they see a bargain."

Miya did not crack a smile. She took Uzume by the hand and led her to her room. "I will tend your wounds and then you _will _tell me what happened to you."

"Yes Miya," Uzume said.


	14. Hiatus

Hello everyone. This is to inform all my readers that I am placing all my stories on hiatus until at **least** the end of the year. I am very sorry but I have no real choice. I am a senior accounting student at the University of South Florida and am gearing up for my finals and trying to graduate with my BA. After which I have lots of other things I need to deal with, not least of which is trying to find a good job in this economy.

I absolutely **love** writing. I love reading your reviews and messages, except when they smell of napalm of course. And while I write for myself please be assured I have always been amazed and honored to see so many people putting my stories on their favorites and alert lists. It has been a very great pleasure writing all these stories, and it has made me extremely happy to know how many of you honestly enjoyed what I wrote.

I thank you all.

But it's because I love writing so much that I have to stop for awhile. My writing has become my addiction and my keyboard my escape from the world's problems. So I need to walk away for awhile and put all my energies and time into real life problems.

I still plan on coming back as I love writing too much to ever stop for good and I don't want to leave my stories unfinished. This is not goodbye, just so long for now.

LOTLOF


	15. A polite warning

"Where's Miya?" Minato asked as he and the others came down for breakfast. The table was set and the food had been set out and left covered. There was no sign of their land lady though.

"Oh, she apologizes but she had to take care of something this morning," Uzume told them.

Minato and the others noticed the bruise on her face.

"Did you hurt yourself Uzume?" Minato asked with concern.

She grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, I got drunk coming home and fell. Nothing to worry about." She felt ridiculously pleased that he had noticed as was worried about her.

Minato nodded and accepted her explanation. The others, except for Musubi and Kusano, sent her questioning glances but chose not to ask questions. Homura suspected that Miya's absence had some connection to it. Though Miya would vehemently deny it she acted like a mother figure with the residents of her Inn acting as her children. Like a mother she scolded and corrected, but also protected.

XXX

Higa was in the back of his limo heading into the office to ruin his company. He was glancing at his secured laptop reviewing stock prices of various rivals and potential subsidiaries. His decisions would cause billions of yen to be invested or held in reserve. Along with the mundane tasks of running a multi-national corporation he also thought about the activities of his sekirei and his participation in the Sekirei Plan. The four he'd sent out last night had all returned battered of pride and bruised of body but not seriously hurt. Much more importantly they had failed in their mission to eliminate number 10. Now he would have to send out another group to rid himself of that nuisance. It was a bother having so many weak sekirei under foot, they really were useless. He looked forward to the Plan advancing and allowing him to clear out some of the dead wood.

Truthfully he didn't like the sekirei; all of them had such needy personalities. Each of them seemed to imagine they had some sort of special relationship with him just because he'd kissed them. He found their neediness rather disgusting. They were useful, the powerful ones at least, and he tolerated them for the sake of the power the winner of the Sekirei Plan would gain. In his heart though they nothing but disposable tools.

He was staring at his laptop and so missed completely the energy wave that neatly sliced his limo in two. The front portion with his driver continued on another ten feet before grinding to a screeching halt. The rear stopped immediately and Higa found himself tossed out unceremoniously into the street, his pristine white suit torn and dirtied.

Momentarily stunned by the accident he got quickly to his feet and looked around. His laptop had survived. Less importantly his driver seemed to be okay as well. They had not hit anything and no other cars had been involved. Looking at the exact cut of his limo he wondered if it had been some sort of design failure. He would need to divest himself of the automaker's stock immediately. He took out his cell phone to have another car come pick him up. Before he could dial however he found a razor sharp katana just a few inches from his throat.

"If it's not too much trouble, might I have a word with you please?"

Higa carefully looked over to see a beautiful woman with long purple hair dressed in traditional clothing. She was effortlessly holding her sword, and his life, with one hand. "Asama Miya I believe, I am honored to meet you. Shall I address you as number one or do you prefer Miya?"

"Oh my, neither, you may refer to me as Asama-san," a hannya mask materialized. "Is that clear?"

Seeing the unearthly visage nearly caused Higa to jerk his head and almost inadvertently slit his own throat. "Very clear Asama-san. May I ask what this is about?"

"I believe you can guess."

"Number 10."

"Her name," Miya gave the sword just the tiniest bit of added pressure. "Is Uzume."

Higa felt the sword's edge dig into his skin and a trickle of something hot flow down his chin. "Uzume," he stated as politely as he could. "I was told that ashikabis were not to be targeted."

"Oh my, I am not participating in any of this foolishness so those rules don't apply to me."

"If you're not involved in the Sekirei Plan then what are you doing here?"

"I am here to inform you that you will not lay a finger on Uzume from this point on. If you cause her any further harm you forfeit your life. Is that clear?"

"She is involved in the Sekirei Plan."

"That is debatable, but whatever the case you **will ** leave her alone. Do you understand?"

He would have nodded if he could have. "I understand. I will leave her alone." He was a pragmatist and a businessman; he understood there were times when one had to admit defeat.

Miya withdrew her sword and the mask vanished. "Make certain that you remember it, I am not the forgiving sort. Now please excuse me, I have laundry to take care of."

She sheathed her sword and leapt away, vanishing over a nearby roof. Higa took out a handkerchief and pressed it the small cut on his throat. It was time to make some new calculations for the game.

XXX

Minato headed toward the Metro station to take the train into school. He assumed he would run into Yukari on campus. He had no idea that she was skipping class today in favor of other activities.

XXX

"Why am I dressed like this?" Shiina whined.

"I already told you, it's a disguise so those weirdo women don't try and grab you again." Yukari grinned at him and felt the possessive urge to grab hold of her cute little boy toy. "Besides I think you look great!"

"I'm dressed like a girl!"

"A really really cute girl!"

"Is that supposed to make it all right?"

"Take it easy Shiina, this way we can look for you sister without drawing attention to ourselves. I promised to help you find her and I will."

Putting his head down and trudged on while a couple boys whistled and asked for his phone number.

Yukari they ignored.

XXX

In a nearby car Mikogami looked out eagerly at the two of them as they walked past unaware. "I can't believe he's still unwinged!" He said excitedly. "I want him! I want him! I want him!"

Sitting to one side on the passenger seat Mutsu sighed. _Why _was he stuck not only with a male ashikabi but one that was such a child? "I know," he said and looked to the other passenger in the car. "It's time."

Akizu gave an unenthusiastic nod.

"Bring him back to me so I can give him a kiss," Mikogami demonstrated making a couple smacking noises with his lips. "Don't fail me or no dessert for you."

"Yes master," she replied and stepped out of the car.


	16. A new toy

**Author's Note: **Just a quick update.

XXX

"Excuse me?"

Shiina and Yukari both halted as a woman with straw colored hair and a weird tattoo stamped on her forehead approached them.

"If it's not too much trouble could you please come with me? My master wishes to wing you." She was dressed in a pale colored outfit that showed off her breasts and had a chain running from one to the other.

"Oh great you're another one of those weirdos," Yukari said angrily stepping in front of Shiina. "Listen I don't know what all this is about but he doesn't want to come with you! He's just trying to find his little sister."

"You haven't kissed him have you?"

Yukari suddenly blushed and looked taken aback. "Wha… what? That's none of your business!"

The woman nodded still keeping a blank expression. "By your reaction it's obvious you haven't. Number 107, please come with me now. I don't want to cause trouble but I have to bring you back with me."

"No," he said. "I want to stay with Yukari-chan. I want to belong to her."

_Belong to me? _A tiny stream of blood leaked from her nose.

"I have to bring you back with me," she repeated calmly. "I cannot fail my master."

All at once Yukari began to shiver as the temperature dropped without warning and snow began to swirl about them.

"Sn… snow? It's spring time!"

"Yukari get behind me! I'll protect you!" In his cute little dress Shiina stood before her.

Akizu waved her hand and several spears of ice materialized in front of her and flew at him.

He held up his hand and they disintegrated in front of him.

All along the street people began to shout and flee in panic as a sudden snow storm raged. Yukari hugged herself as she stared at the insanity that was coming to life all around her. "Shi… Shiina wha… what's going on?" She asked through chattering teeth.

"This is a sekirei battle Yukari-chan," he told her grimly. "It is as I explained to you."

"So… so that cra… crazy sto… story was true?"

"I would never lie to you Yukari-chan."

"So you're an alien with powers?"

"Yes," another set of ice spears vanished as they neared him.

"And your little sister is one too?"

"Yes, her powers are the opposite of mine. That's why we were always paired together."

"An… and yo… you're com… competing in some kind of crazy game?"

"The Sekirei Plan, yes. Or I will be as soon as I have an ashikabi."

"So… so if I were to ki… kiss you…"

"You would become my ashikabi and I would belong to you."

It was unbelievable. Which was why she _hadn't _believed any of it. Now though she was standing in the middle of a blizzard in May as a girl sent hunks of ice flying at Shiina. Who somehow made them disappear. She couldn't deny the truth of what she was seeing.

"All ri… right then, let's kiss."

"Really?!" He turned around to look at her in his excitement. Turning his back to his opponent.

Thunk!

A chunk of ice struck him in the back of his head. Yukari saw him stumble and hen fall.

"Shiina!" She ran to him to help, but before she could she found her feet encased in ice. She was held in place just five feet away from an unconscious Shiina. Too far to reach him or give him the kiss that might save him.

She was helpless as the crazy snow lady came over and simply tossed him over one shoulder as if he were a sack of potatoes.

"Wait! What are you doing with Shiina-kun?"

"I am bringing him to my master so he can be winged," she replied morosely.

"But you can't! He doesn't want that!"

The woman looked at her with quiet eyes that held just a little bit of sympathy.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," she said. "If you wanted to make him yours you should have kissed him sooner. Now he belongs to my master." She leapt away with Shiina still unconscious.

"SHIINA!!"

XXX

"You did great Akizu," Mikogami told her in the back of the limo. "I'm really happy with you right now!"

"Thank you master," she said gratefully.

"Now I have a new toy!" Bending over he gave the sleeping Shiina a kiss and caused his wings to appear.


	17. Thunder on a clear day

It began innocently enough.

Minato woke up to the feel of Kazehana's soft kisses on his neck and her fingertips dancing over his chest. Naturally he wanted to return her affection. He reached out and slowly began to fondle her.

This caused her to moan and wrap her legs around him as she began to lick the side of his neck.

One thing just led to another until Minato found himself on top of her sucking and squeezing her huge tits like some hungry baby as he pounded it into her like a steam piston. She lay underneath him sweating, feeling every thrust as it made her soft wet flesh quiver. She felt herself building up to a climax and wrapped her legs around him.

XXX

"Minatooooooooooooo!"

Though their room was on the second floor and the door was closed everyone downstairs at the breakfast table heard Kazehana's shout as clear as day.

"K…. ke…" Tsukiumi was choking unable to even speak. The chopsticks in her hand snapped in two.

Kusano looked up alarmed. "Is Kazehana-chan in pain?" She asked worried.

"Ku, ku, ku oh I don't think that's a scream of pain," Matsu said and began to giggle like a perverted old man.

Musubi looked on blankly. "What kind of scream is it then?"

"YES! OH GOD YES! DON'T STOP!"

"Ecstasy," Matsu said and covered her mouth as she giggle uncontrollably.

"Sh… shameless!" Tsukiumi declared in righteous indignation. "To behave so is utterly shameless!"

"Really?" Uzume asked around a knowing smirk. "What sort of noises were _you _making the other day when you were with him?"

Tsukiumi promptly turned a deep red. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Uzume said with a laugh.

Trying to ignore her Tsukiumi turned to the head of the table where Miya was seated calmly enjoying her breakfast. "Landlady-dono aren't you going to do something?"

"They are a married couple in their own room," she replied tranquilly. "What they do is their own business."

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Kazehana screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Though I will tell them to be more discreet," she added calmly.

XXX

Walking through the campus Minato was still wondering about the odd reception he'd gotten from his fellow residents. They had all been giving him and Kazehana some odd looks. Little Ku-chan had appeared confused while Matsu was hiding behind a chair trying not to giggle.

Tsukiumi had looked at him murderously. He couldn't think of anything he might have done to make her angry. When Kazehana had come downstairs a few minutes later looking relaxed and very, very content Tsukiumi's glare had only intensified.

When he'd asked Miya about breakfast she had informed him breakfast was over and that if he couldn't make it on time he wouldn't get any.

Then she whacked him on the head with a wooden serving spoon.

"What was with everyone today?" He muttered to himself

That was only one of the things on his mind. He hadn't seen Yukari over the last few days and she hadn't returned any of his phone calls. It wasn't like her to just disappear like that and he was starting to get worried.

Then there were his grades.

He pulled out the trig midterm he's gotten back today. 76 was marked on the front in red. It was a passing grade at least, but he's been a top student all through High School and had figured that once he got past the entrance exam he would be a top student in college as well.

The school work wasn't the problem. He hadn't come across anything he couldn't understand. The problem was he had no time to study. Being a husband to one woman and an ashikabi to four others he was constantly running around trying to give all of them some of his time and attention. They had all committed to him and he felt obliged to do everything he could for them in return.

But there were just so many hours in the day.

Taking care of his sekirei left little to no time for everything else. The fact he was at least pulling down C's in all his classes was due to the fact he was something of a genius. C's weren't good enough though. He was already starting to sweat about how his mom would react when she saw his semester grades.

_What am I going to do? _He wondered. _How do I spend less time with the girls?_

He was thinking of that as he left campus and headed to the metro station. As he did so he thought he heard thunder even though it was a clear day.

XXX

"Look out Hikari!" Hibiki shouted.

Her twin just barely avoided getting smashed by a car as it crashed into the side of a building.

"Hey!" Hikari cried out as she swiftly leapt over to her sister's side. "That could have killed me! What's wrong with you?"

Halfway down the street was a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She was dressed in a black halter top that barely contained her massive breasts. She had a black leather mini skirt that was just long enough to keep her from being indecent in public. Her eyes were a pale gold a few shades lighter than her hair and they looked furious.

All around her people were shouting and running to get away from the unexpected battle. The girl did not deliberately try to hurt them or keep them from escaping, but otherwise ignored them. She was putting all of her focus on the S & M twins who had attacked her without warning.

"You're kidding right?" The angry blonde demanded. "You two assault me and you get mad when I fight back?" In the street two parked cars lifted up about fifteen feet into the air.

"**Uh oh,**" both twins said at once.

The blonde waved both arms. "Take this!" The cars rocketed towards her enemies.

Hands clasped together Hibiki and Hikari fired off twin lightning bolts at the cars. The bolts hit their targets lighting them up and deflecting them.

And setting off their gas tanks.

A deafening explosion shook the ground and caused the fleeing crowd to scream and stampede away even faster. The twins were momentarily kept busy dodging shrapnel and burning pieces of automobile. By the time they could regroup their target was gone.

"Great," Hikari growled as she kicked a burning fender down the street. "Yet again we get our asses kicked! Why do we always pick the scary ones? Who was she anyway?"

Hibiki shrugged. "How would I know? She was an unwinged one."

"Yeah, and so was number nine when we ran into her." Hikari shivered at that memory.

Her sister looked up and down the street. Car alarms were going off and a broken fire hydrant was spewing water up into the air. Most of the windows on both sides of the street were smashed and there were blackened and burning pieces of rubber and metal all around. "Let's get out of here before we get into trouble, lord knows we can't afford to get stuck paying for any repairs."

XXX

Mokoto landed in an alley way puffing and sweating.

She felt something hot dripping down her lip. When she wiped it with her hand it came away bloody, her nose was bleeding.

_Damn it I used too much of my power again, _she thought with frustration. _All I want is to be left alone! Why do people keep coming after me?_

She saw she was near a metro station and decided it would be safer to get away using that. As she stumbled out of the alley way she found her legs were failing her. She made it to a telephone pole and leaned against it to keep from falling. She could feel more blood leaking from her nose.

"Damn it, damn it damn it," she muttered as she pressed a hand to her nose. She really had pushed too far, she could feel her body starting to shake. Though it was afternoon the world was getting dark around her.

"Excuse me miss are you all right?"

She looked over her shoulder to see a young man staring at her with concern. She tried to smile and tell him she was just fine, but the words wouldn't form.

Her shoulder slipped from the pole and she found herself falling. Before she landed though a pair of arms caught her. She looked up into the face of the man who had called to her.

_He has kind eyes, _she thought just before passing out.


End file.
